Reclassed
by GirthJohnson
Summary: Fed up with the annoyances and nuisances of their everyday routines, Robin and Chrom decide to trade places. Robin takes over Chrom's duties as Exalt, and Chrom does the job of a Grandmaster. This could really only end well. UPDATE: Check my profile for an update. Sorry everyone!
1. The Usual Arrangement

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey readers! Welcome to my new story, Reclassed!**_

_**With Altered Fates coming to a close, I thought I'd get a head start on my new story. If you've read my first one, then you know that there was something incredibly important missing from it. Chrom. So get ready everyone, because this story will have a whole lot of Chrom in it. In fact, it'll have a lot of Chrom, Robin, Lucina and Morgan in it. The whole family! **_

_**While I do love Robin/Lucina, I absolutely adore Robin/Chrom. In fact, if there were to be a canon paring, I'd have to nominate them. It just fits so well with the story. And Lucina and Morgan as siblings is almost more than my little heart can handle. I've been dying to write these four as a family for so long, and with this story I'll finally have an excuse to do so. But of course, this is just my opinion! I don't mean to harsh on any other pairings. **_

_**I've often wondered what it would be like if Robin did more of her queenly duties, or if Chrom had to do some of Robin's Grandmaster ones. So if you're like me and you're dying to know how it would play out, well then look no further. This story will have it all!**_

_**So read, relax, and I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor do I own the cover art to my story. If you do know the artist, please let me know so I can give him/her proper credit!**_

_**Edit: Props to my guest reviewer for providing the source! The artist is liricamore on his/her tumblr page! Thanks a ton guest reviewer!**_

* * *

"And so if we raise taxes on all imports, and raise the price of all of our exports, we can..."

Chrom slouched in his elegant throne, his elbow resting on the arm rest as his head rested in his hand.

_Good gods this is ridiculous. This is the TWENTIETH meeting today! I officially have new found respect for my sister if she had to sit through this crap every day._

Chrom's eyes traveled from the snooty looking man sitting in front of him to the window to his left.

The sun was shining, the birds chirping. It was a beautiful day in Ylisstol.

And where was he? Sitting through yet ANOTHER meeting.

After the fall of Grima, the Shepherd's had returned to their homes to live out the rest of their lives as they saw fit. While many of them were actually born from different parts of the world, almost all of them elected to take up a permanent residence in Ylisstol once all was said and done. Tharja decided to come to the capital to live with her husband Libra and their child Noire, the same going for Olivia and Henry who both elected to stay in Ylisse with their son Inigo. Even Lon'qu came to live in the palace with his wife Lissa, much to his chagrin. Lon'qu wasn't a man of extravagancies or fancy living, but he made an exception for his wife. The only ones that actually had to leave were Basillio, Flavia, and Say'ri, all for political reasons. Flavia was still the Khan regent in Feroxi, Basillio was still trying his damndest to win back the title, and Say'ri had to fulfill her role as the Queen of Chon'sin.

All in all, everything turned out exactly how Chrom and his wife Robin had wanted. For their friends and everyone else to be able to live in peace and happiness, without some insane king, some violent dictator, or some diabolical god looming over their shoulders. The world had their first time of peace in years, and Chrom and Robin were determined to keep it that way. Even if it meant sitting through some amazingly boring meetings. Chrom just kept telling himself it was for the good of the Ylissean people.

Chrom's advisor trailed off, eyeing the Exalt critically as the Exalt stared off through the window.

The man cleared his throat loudly.

"Lord Chrom, are you paying attention?"

"No," Chrom replied absentmindedly.

The lord realized his mistake immediately, and coughed loudly to try and mask his answer even though he had said it rather clearly.

"I mean yes, of course I am Tibalt. Please continue."

Tibalt narrowed his eyes slightly but chose to ignore his lordship's lackadaisical attitude.

Chrom stared at his advisor as he talked on and on, but he wasn't really watching him. His eyes were staring through him, unfocusing as Chrom's attention was lost again. He couldn't help but think about what his wife was up to. It had to be better than this.

Speaking of which.

"Sir Tibalt, I must ask if we can put this off to another day," Chrom said checking his time piece. "It's near six o'clock and I have dinner planned with my wife and kids. You understand."

"O-oh! Yes of course!" Tibalt bowed deeply. "Of course we can postpone. I apologize for taking up so much of your time milord."

Chrom's eyebrows rose, surprised that the advisor would be so courteous. He had to admit, it was a nice change of pace.

"Thank you kindly Tibalt, and please don't fret on it," Chrom rose and paced towards the throne room doors, waving at the advisor on his way out. "Good day Tibalt."

The lord tried to mask his excitement as he left the throne room. It was done. No more crappy meetings. No more trivial arguments. He could finally relax and spend time with his family. At least until tomorrow.

Chrom whistled happily as he walked through the familiar palace hallways, greeting each guard by name as he walked by them. He made a left turn, heading towards the dining room where he'd meet the rest of his family for dinner. He should probably go fetch his kids, but hey, Robin was probably already on top of it. And they _were _serving bear today...

Chrom stopped mid stride, his whistle dying on his lips.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, laid a single banana peel.

Chrom tilted his head to the side.

_Who in the world leaves a banana peel lying on the ground for someone to slip on?_ The Exalt's eyes widened in realization._ Unless..._

The blue haired man took a few cautious steps forwards, immediately stopping when he felt a tiny push against his shin.

Bending down, Chrom fingered what was pushing against his leg, revealing a very thin, very hard to see trip wire.

The Exalt straightened and sighed.

"Morgan."

Morgan poked his head out from around a corner and smiled mischievously at his father.

"You have good eyes, Father," Morgan laughed and stepped away from the corner, fully revealing himself. "I almost didn't expect you to see that one!"

His son was wearing his usual attire, his Mother's old Plegian cloak over a beige shirt and pants. Even after they had returned from the war, Morgan refused to part with the coat. In his words, it 'had become a part of him,' and refused to stop wearing it. Not that Chrom could really blame him. If someone asked him to get rid of his Falchion for a few days he'd say no too.

Examining his son, Chrom noted that his son would have to get a haircut soon. Call it fatherly instinct.

"Well I did," Chrom placed his hands on his hips and frowned disapprovingly. "What if someone else had came along and they tripped? They could have broken something, Morgan."

Morgan shrugged, his smile never leaving his face.

"Consider it training. They are palace guards after all. They should be ready for everything!" His son replied with a laugh. "If anything, I'm helping!"

Chrom rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at his son. It was like someone had taken Robin's intellect and Lissa's mischievous attitude and blended them together.

"Alright, alright. Just keep it on the minimum, alright son? Or just make sure it's your mother or sister that comes across it."

"Sure thing, Pops," Morgan smirked conspiratorially and winked.

Chrom chuckled and walked up to his son, tousling his hair.

"Ready for dinner, then?"

"You bet," Morgan said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving. And I heard they're serving bear tonight!"

"You heard right," Chrom waved his son onwards. "We'd be rude if we kept it waiting."

Morgan grinned and nodded, following his father as they walked through the palace hallways towards the dining room.

"So how was your day, son?" Chrom asked as they walked.

"Great! I spent most of the day in the library, reading about all sorts of cool stuff, then I met... a uh... friend in town for lunch."

Chrom rose an eyebrow. His son usually wasn't this hesitant to share details about his day.

"A friend?"

"Uh... yeah... Owain! I met up with Owain."

Chrom didn't look convinced but he decided to let it slide. Who his son spent time with was his own business.

But Chrom wouldn't be a father if he didn't get one good jab in.

"Owain huh? That's weird. I could have sworn he was going to the market today with Severa and your sister," Chrom put a finger to his chin and pretended to think, slowly moving his finger to point at his son. "Are you sure you didn't meet up with a certain sprightly pegasus knight?"

Morgan blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"And what did you do today?" His son asked quickly, hoping to change topics.

"Same thing I do most days. Sit through meeting after meeting," Chrom sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I want to help the people of Ylisse in any way I can, but meeting with snobby nobles who are really only in it for their own personal gains can get a little grating."

Chrom rested a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Needless to say, I've been looking forward to dinner since lunch."

* * *

Robin ran a hand through her long white hair, sighing as she examined yet ANOTHER troop report from their guards over near South Town. Bandits had taken up residence in that area, and were unfortunately very fond of picking on the poor townsfolk.

So Robin, being the genius Grandmaster that she was, sent a platoon of soldiers there to guard the town and scare off any potential bandits.

But of course, the bandits got scared off by the well trained and well armed soldiers.

Which is really a good thing.

Except that the lieutenant in charge of the group was as green as grass can be, and was just, in his words, 'itching' for some actual combat. So finding out that there would be no actual conflict with his assignment, he was less than satisfied, and saw it fit to spend his time sending numerous troop reports back to the Grandmaster, almost as a sign of quiet rebellion.

Every. Day. She got them every damn day. And then she had to go over each soldier, then their information, then make sure everything was going according to plan, then sign off on it and send it back. It was a very tedious job.

Robin finally finished the last report and signed it at the bottom, putting it with the rest of the troop reports that were piled on her desk.

The Grandmaster moved to the next section of paperwork she had to look through, the troop grievances and requests.

Robin exhaled slowly, feeling her anger bubble to the surface.

Why they couldn't just group these two she'll never know.

Robin eyes widened reading the first piece of paper before they quickly narrowed and her grip on the paper began to tighten.

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin grumbled and threw the paper back on her desk as she leaned back in her chair.

"How could it be reasonable to ask for a MONTH off to take care of a sick dog!? When you yourself fed him a boat load of chocolate!? Gods!" Robin shouted to the empty room. "It's-it's ridiculous!"

It was like someone was playing a sick joke on her. No one could be THAT stupid. She was an amnesiac and even she knew not to feed a dog chocolate.

Robin placed her hands behind her head and kicked her feet up on the top of her desk. It was time for a break.

Robin took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and looked to her favorite painting that was hung up on the other side of the room.

The pictured depicted Chrom and herself holding baby Lucina, with the elder Lucina and Morgan standing in front of them smiling, all four of them dressed in fancy suits and dresses. She had had it made not long after her return to the living, and it had quickly became her most cherished piece of art. Whenever she got frustrated or annoyed she'd just look to that picture and it'd calm her down. Her family always had that effect on her, regardless the circumstance.

Robin pulled her time piece from her Grandmaster cloak and checked the time.

"Six already," She mumbled to herself. "Maybe I'll go see if Chrom and the kids wants to grab dinner."

Robin looked at her desk one last time. Hundreds upon hundreds of papers scattered across its surface, almost mocking the tactician with its messiness.

"Yep," She said as she stood. "Definitely done for today."

Robin walked out of her office and into the palace hallway, making her way towards the palace throne room where Chrom would no doubt be at this time of day. Even with their hectic schedules, they tried to make time in their day to spend time together as a family. Chrom especially pushed for it knowing that the three of them didn't have much of a family in their pasts, and with his power as Exalt it didn't take much pushing to get it. Robin found it extremely sweet of him. Chrom might be a hotheaded idiot, but he had these amazing moments where he was very considerate and thoughtful.

Robin smiled softly thinking of her husband. He might be a hotheaded idiot, but he was _her _hot headed idiot.

"Hello Mother, I was actually just on my way to find you."

Robin flinched, turning on her heel to see her daughter standing behind her.

Lucina had opted to wear something other than her usual suit of armor today, settling for a blue sundress that went down to her knees with a white sash tied around her waist. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, and the tiara she often wore was still resting on her forehead.

Robin recovered from her surprise quickly, and smiled brightly at her daughter. She always loved seeing her dressed up like this. It had hurt her more than words could describe to find out that her little girl was forced to live through something no man or woman should live through. She had her childhood, her family, everything that she had loved ripped away from her by Grima. So seeing her dressed up like a normal young woman with a carefree smile on her face always warmed Robin's heart.

"Hello Lucina, I take it you were coming to grab me for dinner?"

"Indeed," Lucina nodded. "And Morgan's fetching Father right now."

"Ah perfect. One less thing I have to do," Robin smiled and waved her daughter onward. "Let's head to the dining room then."

Lucina returned the smile and nodded, falling into step beside her mother.

"So how was your day Lucy? Do anything exciting?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I started the day off with my usual workout routine, then spent some time with Morgan in the library. However I did join Owain and Severa on their trip to the market in the afternoon."

Robin snickered. Thinking about Owain and Severa always made her laugh. Not because they were laughable or stupid people, but because their relationship always entranced the tactician. They were almost polar opposites, yet they had grown to love each other. Owain with his over the top theatrics, and Severa with her grumpy and blunt attitude. The two were like night and day. It reminded Robin of those couples in those smutty novels that Sumia always loved to give to Robin.

Robin didn't read them of course. Of course not. She definitely didn't have one on her bed side table. That'd be inappropriate! She wasn't even thinking about co-writing one with Sumia. That'd just be crazy!

"Did you have fun?" Robin asked before her mind went too far down that train of thought.

"Indeed. It was nice to see them. As you know the two just got back from their travels around the continent," Lucina turned to her mother and rose an eyebrow. "Something about a 'sword-hand?'"

"Of course it was," Robin giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I love my nephew so much."

Lucina laughed and nodded.

"He is a character," Lucina agreed before changing the subject. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

Robin snorted.

"Of course not. It was even worse today. One man even had the nerve to ask me for a month off after he poisoned his dog."

"Really?"

"You can't make this shit up."

Lucina's eyes widened at her mother's rather vulgar phrase, but let it pass.

"Maybe we should take a vacation," The princess suggested. "You and Father have been working day in and day out since you returned, it'd only be fair to take a bit of time off."

Robin smiled tiredly, her eyes far off as she imagined how nice that would be. They could finally go to that beach resort Anna had been going on and on about for months now. Now she didn't know what a beach was, but she could feel her knees waver at just the thought of a vacation.

"Oh man, that'd be amazing. I'll have to bring that up later with your father."

Lucina smiled. "Maybe we could even invite the others? It's been so long since we've gotten together."

"You know what, that does sound like a lot of fun," Robin stopped and turned to her daughter, her eyes filled with child like glee. "Then you and I could go shopping for some of these 'bathing suits' Anna has been talking about!"

Lucina's face brightened at the prospect of going clothing shopping with her mother once again.

"I'd love to!"

Of course, Robin was painfully aware of Lucina's 'interesting' choice in fashion, but she wouldn't be a mother if she didn't go shopping with her daughter whenever she could.

* * *

Dinner was served.

Robin, Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, Lissa, Lon'qu and Owain sat around the ornate table in the dining hall, all digging into the plates of food in front of them.

Except for Robin that is. She was balancing the little Lucina on her knee, making playful noises as she spoon fed her spoonfuls of what was on her own plate. Lucina was four years old now, but still loved it when her mother fed her food. She loved it so much in fact that it was the only way that she would eat ANY food, much to Robin's enormous pleasure.

"Here it comes!"

Robin drifted the spoon towards Lucina's mouth, making raspberry noises all the way.

Little Lucina giggled and chomped on the spoon, making pig noises as she ate.

The older Lucina watched in a mixture of horror and embarrassment at the sight her mother and younger self. The only thing she could think of was how old she _really _was when she stopped doing that.

Morgan picked up on her elder sister's obvious embarrassment and smiled mischievously, nudging her with her elbow to garner her attention. When Lucina had turned to look at him, he began to mimic the way their mother had fed the younger Lucina, making obnoxious pig noises as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Morgan!" Lucina hissed and swatted his hand.

Morgan threw his head back and laughed, sending her sister into a furious blush.

"Thanks again for watching her today Lissa," Chrom ignored the two's bickering and said to his sister across the table. "It really means a lot to us, especially with all of the work we've had recently."

Lissa set down her fork and knife and wove her brother off.

"Think nothing of it, we had a blast!" Lissa turned to the young bluenette and smiled widely. "Isn't that right little lady!"

Lucina clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Aunt Lizzie is tha best!"

Lissa nodded, clearly pleased with the statement before turning to her husband.

"Besides, it's nice when little Lucina and little Owen can spend some time together as cousins. Isn't that right dear?"

Lon'qu nodded, keeping his son balanced on his lap while he fed him his own share of food.

The two had opted to change the name of their child to Owen when he was born. They didn't want Owain to feel that he would be displaced with the birth of himself in this timeline, so it seemed like the reasonable choice. Little Owen was nearly two now, about two years younger than his cousin.

"Still, it really does mean a lot to us, Lissa," Robin smiled over Lucina's blue head. "Thank you."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. But is the work really getting that bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," The two responded in unison.

"Oh?" Owain's eyes lit up. "Any riveting stories to recount?"

"If you count endless amounts of paperwork as riveting, then yeah sure," Robin replied dryly.

"You don't even know the half of it," Chrom said glumly. "If I have to meet with one more stuck up noble I swear I might just impale them with Falchion."

Chrom looked up from his plate of food to the surprised and worried looks of his family.

"I-I'm joking of course. I'd never do that."

"At least you don't have to deal with idiots asking for time off to deal with a dog they accidently poisoned with chocolate."

"And at least you don't have to sit through meeting after meeting with snobby fools that aren't trying to help the people, only help themselves. And then once I'm finished with that, I have to sit through meetings about taxes," Chrom sighed sadly and picked at his food with his fork. "I hate taxes."

"Have you ever done so much paperwork that your hand cramps into a _claw_? I have to take a twenty minute break just so the darn thing can unclench."

"Oh yeah?" Chrom narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Yeah," Robin returned the gesture.

Everyone else in the room watched the two uneasily knowing exactly where this type of thing was going. The two had issued each other a non verbal challenge, and knowing Robin and Chrom they weren't going to let it go. It was always in good fun, but they just couldn't help themselves.

The husband and wife glared at each other, their competitive and proud natures getting the best of them.

Of course four year old Lucina wasn't sure what was going on, so she just opted for mimicking her parents' expressions, cutely glaring daggers at everyone in the room with her bottom lip sticking out.

"I bet you couldn't last a month, let alone a week in my position," Robin said bluntly.

"I'd be surprised if you could last a day in my shoes," Chrom retorted.

"Well I am a queen after all. I think I'd handle myself just fine."

"And I don't think a little paperwork is going to kill me."

"How about this, we trade places. I do your job, and you do mine," Robin explained. "And the first to give up loses."

"Alright. And what's the reward for the winner?"

Robin rubbed her chin contemplatively.

"The usual arrangement?" She ventured forth.

"The usual arrangement," Chrom nodded in agreement.

Morgan rose an eyebrow at that, having no idea what either of his parents were talking about.

"Lucy," Morgan whispered and poked her sister in the ribs. "What the hell are they talking about? What is this 'arrangement?'"

Lucina sighed and rubbed the bridge of their nose.

"The winner has to give the other a foot and back rub."

"Are you... Seriously? That's all they bet with? That's it?"

Lucina's face paled, remembering exactly what had happened the last time she accidently walked in on one of these 'foot and back rub' sessions. It was a day that would forever live in infamy.

"Not usually..."

Morgan's face dropped watching his sister relive such a terrible memory.

"Oh gods no," He whispered and shivered uncontrollably.

"Ahem," Lucina cleared her throat, hoping to steer out of this awkward conversation. "Yes. Well... erm. Who do you think will come out on top?"

Lucina's eyes widened realizing the error in her phrasing.

"I-I mean who do you think will win?"

_Oh gods why!? _Lucina cried in her head.

"Hmmm," Morgan rubbed his chin slowly much like his mother, thankfully missing out on Lucina's blunder. "I think Father will. It's just paperwork after all, with a bunch of little other stuff sprinkled in between. He'll definitely outlast Mother."

"Really? I think Mother's got this in the bag. Her intelligence is a bit more... vast in this area. Plus she is Queen. It's part of her job, just one aspect she's had to neglect recently."

"No way," Morgan said flippantly. "Father will wipe the floor with her."

"Oh yeah?" Lucina rose an eyebrow at her brother.

"Yeah," Morgan narrowed his eyes at his sister.

The two stared each other down for several seconds before Morgan spit in his hand and outstretched it for a shake.

"The usual bet?"

"Come on, Morgan," Lucina shook her head disapprovingly. "We're not kids anymore."

The two were fairly competitive with each other when they were younger, often betting one another over silly things, like on who would win in a footrace or on how many times Frederick would say 'milord' in one hour. And so, they would each spit in their palms then shake on it. The bet itself was actually rather low key. The loser just had to buy the winner some type of sweet from the marketplace from their allowance. It was the winning that was important.

Lucina had shared this information with Morgan not too long ago when he had asked her sister for help on getting some of his memories back, and he absolutely loved it. He had been trying to egg her sister on to start it back up, but so far she was rather adamant on not doing so.

"Come ooooon Lucy," Morgan pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

However this time was different, because Lucina knew she was going to win.

"So be it," Lucina spit in her hand and shook Morgan's. "The usual bet it is."

Lon'qu watched it all with a blank expression on his face. He glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction to it all. She was eating it up, watching it all play out and giggling at her niece and nephew's little wager that went unnoticed by Robin and Chrom.

The swordsman gave a soft sigh and tilted his head towards the baby in his lap.

"You would have liked Regna Ferox, Owen."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So there you have it!**_

_**This chapter was more of a set up for things to come, and a chapter to lay out the groundwork for how things are going to play out. And of course, lots of fluffy goodness. **_

_**Next chapter we'll get to the first big dilemma of Robin and Chrom's new duties, with Lucina and Morgan tagging along to make sure they win their bets as well. **_

_**I know I haven't finished up my first story yet, but I just couldn't help but write the first chapter to this one. I can't help it, my will power is weak. So don't expect THAT many updates in the upcoming weeks, as most of my time and energy will be spent towards wrapping Altered Fates up. But needless to say, I'm really looking forward to writing this. **_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. Stupidity Transcends Time and Space

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Reclassed!**_

_**I know I said it might take a while for the next chapter to be released, but I lied. I had too much fun with the first chapter, so I just had to write the second.**_

_**I hope I don't namedrop too many times in this chapter. They aren't particularly important characters per say, but I wanted it to seem more real, with names attached to the random faces. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all of the support so far guys. This thing really blew up! I'm stoked you all liked it so far!**_

_**But enough about that, let's get on to the real reason you're all here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor the art to my story. **_

* * *

"No, Morgan... Morgan, no."

"Awh, come on Dad! You look fantastic!"

Chrom stood in front of a standing mirror, examining his form in its reflection.

"I look ridiculous..."

"Don't you mean _fabulous_? Seriously Dad, all of the cool Grandmasters are wearing it. You do want to be cool on your first day don't you?"

"Yes, Morgan," Chrom sighed and rolled his eyes.

The Grandmaster robe he was wearing really did look ridiculous on him. It was similar to Robin's in its design, but... it just wasn't good. It was at least two sizes two big. He was genuinely afraid that he'd trip on it when he tried to walk.

The lord lifted his arms out in front of him, letting the terribly baggy sleeves hang off of his arms.

Chrom twisted his waist to check out his back. If anyone saw him from behind they might wonder if he even had a rear. It was impossible to tell.

"I look like some wizard that couldn't afford a good tailor."

"Yeah, but at least you look like a wizard," Morgan pointed out. "There could be worse things to look like right?"

"Where did you even get my measurements from anyways?" Chrom asked. He really was curious. This was way, way too big for him. He doubted this could even fit properly on Kellam with his huge armor on.

Morgan smiled sheepishly and scratched at his head.

"I uh... I took a guess."

"YOU TOOK A GUESS?" Chrom exclaimed. That was just insulting. "This was it? This was your best guess?"

Morgan flinched at his father's loud voice. He could feel the panic rising in his throat. It couldn't end this way for the Grandmaster robe.

He could still turn this around though. And once he got his dad to wear it, all he needed was Lucina... and then... then they'd be a family of tacticians! Robes as far as the eye can see! They could play chess in the mornings and discuss tactics in the evenings! It would be perfect!

Morgan rubbed his hands together conspiratorially.

He just needed to get his dad first, then Lucina would fall like a tree to a lumberjack. She just wouldn't be able to help herself at that point, she'd have to be like Father. It's what she does.

And this little bet was the perfect opportunity to enact his master plan.

"Yeah... Well, I-"

Morgan purposefully stopped mid sentence and rubbed his chin contemplatively while he looked his father up and down.

"What?" Chrom held up his robe to scrutinize it. "Is there a hole or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just..."

Morgan reached out and pinched his father's bicep.

"Damn! Father, you're HUGE! I mean look at that! Talk about muscles! Silly me," Morgan rapped his knuckles on his forehead. "I guess I just over did it. Wasn't too far off though now was I?"

Chrom shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, I have been working out some..."

"Damn right you have!"

Morgan whistled impressed.

"I imagine Mother's got you on quite the tight leash huh? I bet the ladies can't help but throw themselves at you."

"You could say that... I used to be quite the bachelor back in my day."

Morgan bit his tongue from laughing. He knew that was a lie, but he had to let the ruse keep going. His father was rather oblivious when it came to the minds of the opposite gender.

Chrom posed in front of the mirror and flexed his muscles, admiring his form. Not that he could even see them under the robe, but still. It was the thought that counts.

Morgan walked behind his father and swiped the fake dust off his shoulders and straightened out a couple of imaginary wrinkles.

"I tell you what. Why don't we just give this little robe a go? We'll see how you like it and then we'll take it from there."

"Well... When you put it that-"

Chrom stopped and blinked.

"No! Damn it Morgan! I'm not wearing this!"

Chrom huffed childishly and threw the robe off him, nearly tripping on it as he did so.

"Crap," Morgan muttered under his breath.

It looked like he'll have to revise his 'Operation: Get Tactical' plan. At least he still had this bet though.

"Well, no harm no foul. We'll just go for your regular, super cool one sleeve on, one sleeve off outfit."

Chrom narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"What?" Morgan placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Me? Sarcasm? Father, who do you think I am?"

"Gods," Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're even as smarmy as your mother."

"You know you love it," Morgan laughed. "Now come on and get dressed, Frederick will be waiting for us in Mother's office."

"Fine, fine," Chrom grumbled as he put back on his regular clothes. "Where'd you learn to talk like that anyway? I doubt you inherited that silver tongue from me."

Chrom grimaced slightly remembering his 'courting' of Robin way back when.

No, definitely not from him.

"Gaius gave me a few tips," Morgan answered. "Said it could get me out of a pickle some day."

"Great. Now my son is getting life tips from a thief," Chrom deadpanned.

Morgan snickered and turned back around to face his father. He outstretched his hands then clasped them in front of his chest at the sight of his father.

"You just can't beat the classics."

"That better not be sarcasm."

"Of cooourse it wasn't."

* * *

Lucina sipped from her teacup and sighed contently. This really WAS excellent tea she had gotten from Maribelle. It really paired well with the elegant music that was being played from down the hall.

"I wonder how Morgan and Father are doing," She said quietly to herself and took another sip of tea.

She was currently sitting outside her bathroom while she waited for her Mother to come out and show her the dress they picked out together.

They ended up scrambling around all morning looking for a dress for Mother to wear for her first day of her Exalt duties, finally deciding on a white dress that matched her hair.

Even if it had been somewhat hectic, it was still pretty fun for the princess. It was nice to spend time with her mother like this, drinking tea and simply enjoying each other's company. It was something she was quickly growing fond of now that things were quiet again.

"I don't know about this Lucina..." Robin called out hesitantly from the bathroom.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Mother," Lucina said and placed her teacup back on its little plate. "It couldn't be that bad."

"It's not that, it's just... I'm really not used to wearing dresses. It feels so... constricting."

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of them either, but we can't really wear our usual attire all of the time. "

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Robin admitted begrudgingly. "Alright, I'm coming out."

Lucina stood up, ready to greet her mother at the door.

Robin walked out timidly, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"So... what do you think?"

Lucina gaped at her mother, blinking dumbly as she took in the sight.

Robin was wearing a white, strapless dress that traveled elegantly down her form and down to her feet, which were both in equally white high heels. Her white hair was tied up in to a bun, giving her a rather regal look to her. Diamond studded earrings hung from her ears, matching the diamond necklace that was tied around her neck.

She painted the perfect picture of a queen.

"Gods, Mother... You look amazing!"

"Really?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Definitely so," Lucina nodded excitedly. "You look just like how I imagined the princesses in those stories you used to read to me!"

"Well, it's nice to know that I still got it," Robin giggled and wiggled her hips. "You know, I think the last time I dressed up like this is when your father and I got married."

"You've clearly got the dress for it," Lucina joined her in giggling. "But surely you jest."

"Well, there was that ball we had last year, so I guess it hasn't been that long."

Robin's eyes had that far off look as she recounted that day Even if she wasn't much of a girly-girl, it was still a fun night. She had gotten to see all of her old friends, and even if she wasn't much of a dancer (even after Olivia's help), she still enjoyed dancing with Chrom. What girl wouldn't enjoy dancing with a handsome prince? That's the stuff fairy tales were made of.

Maybe that would be one of her first duties as the stand-in Exalt. To throw a kick-ass party.

"Well, enough of that," Robin said and pulled herself from her reminiscing. She ground her fist into the palm of her hand, her eyes gleaming deviously. "It's time to crush Chrom and Morgan like ants beneath our boots."

"Uh..." Lucina eyed her mother warily. "You know this is just a silly bet right? There's no need for any 'crushing.'"

"Oh, it's more than just a bet."

Robin placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder and smiled brightly. Her rapid change in demeanor sent shivers down the princess's spine.

"Lucina, dear, you aren't really living until you have the satisfaction of destroying your family at something they're supposedly better than you at."

Lucina's eyes widened and she noted to herself to never get on her mother's bad side.

"Ooookay... Let's just get to the throne room."

"Okay!" Robin chirped cheerfully. "What's on the docket for today?"

"We have a meeting with two dukes who are disputing over a plot of land," Lucina answered.

"Great!"

Robin marched out of Lucina's room and into the hall.

"Off we go then!"

Lucina watched her walk away then ran a hand through her hair once she was sure her mother was out of sight.

"Gods, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Chrom leaned back in Robin's office chair, testing the lumbar support on the old rickety thing.

It was no palace throne, but it would do.

Chrom blinked.

_Gods, I'm really starting to sound like a pretentious douche. _The lord noted with displeasure.

"Alright Frederick," Chrom addressed the great knight standing in front of Robin's desk. "What do I have first?"

"Troop reports milord," Frederick answered and plopped a pile of papers in front of his lordship.

"That's... uh... a big stack of papers," Chrom mumbled.

It really was. It had to be at least two feet tall. Chrom didn't even want to think about how many papers that was total. He didn't even know that they had that many pieces of paper in the halidom in the first place.

"Are there any that take precedence?" The lord asked weakly.

"Indeed there is," Frederick replied and flipped through the stack, stopping to pull out the few he was looking for.

"Here it is," The knight said and brought the paper to his face. "The report from South Town."

"Oh yeah," Morgan chimed in. "I think I remember Mother talking about that one."

"Me too," Chrom grumbled. They were most certainly not good things either. "Alright, lay it on me."

Frederick read the fine print of the paper, then shifted his gaze back to Chrom, then back to the paper, and back to Chrom once more.

"It appears," He began slowly. "That Lieutenant Littner lead the town's guards out on an expedition because he thought he saw bandits. Once they had vacated the premise, the town was left defenseless and they were, not so ironically, attacked by a group of bandits."

"Good gods," Chrom rubbed the backs of his eyelids. "Did he at least find something?"

"Well..." Frederick trailed off, unease blotching his usual calm face.

"Let it out Frederick."

"He... lead the guards out of town when he thought he saw bandits on the hillside. It turned out that it was just a herd of goats."

"A... herd of goats?" Morgan repeated dumbly. "He mistook goats... for human beings?"

"Apparently," Frederick answered sadly. It was a disgrace to the knight commander that soldiers of Ylisse could be so daft.

Chrom furrowed his brow, examining the knight in front of him before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Ha! Good one Frederick!" Chrom bellowed and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "That was a good one! It's nice to see that you've developed a bit of a sense of humor after all of your years with the Shepherds. I really do appreciate the gesture on my first day."

"Uh... it wasn't a joke milord. This is real."

Chrom's happy expression deteriorated into a deep frown.

"Really?"

Morgan grabbed the papers from Frederick's hands to read it for himself.

"He's telling the truth Father. This man really did this."

"No..." The Exalt breathed. "No one can be that stupid."

Frederick snatched the paper back from Morgan, glaring daggers at him before answering his liege.

"If it helps milord, I think Robin left some notes about this particular soldier."

"Alright," Chrom nodded. That could be helpful. While she might have been fed up with her job, she was definitely good at it. "What did she say about him?"

Frederick frowned slightly reading Robin's handwriting.

"'He is that stupid.'"

"Excellent," Chrom threw his hands up in exasperation. "How helpful."

"She did leave another one I believe," Frederick remarked.

"Hit me with it."

Frederick's frown deepened reading the next note. He was clearly having difficulty deciding if he should obey Chrom's wish and read the note, or listen to his sense of morality and keep it to himself.

"I'd... rather not milord."

Chrom rose an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"It's rather vulgar."

"Just read the damn thing Frederick. It can't be that bad."

Frederick eyed the paper, then shifted his gaze to Chrom, then back to the paper, and back to Chrom.

"Can I use a word that rhymes with the one-"

"Yes! Just read the damn thing already!"

Frederick nodded nervously and cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself.

"'Duck this ducking guy, I ducking hate him.'"

"..."

"..."

Morgan shattered the silence with a snort, which quickly developed into full blown laughter. He leaned against the door framing, clenching his sides as he exploded into childish giggles.

"Oh gods!" Morgan breathed between his fits of laughter. "That is _fucking_ hilarious!"

"Morgan!" Chrom shouted and glared at his son. "Watch your language young man! That's one gold piece that goes in the jar!"

"Awh, come on!" Morgan whined and stomped his foot on the ground. "Mother can curse like a sailor in her reports, but when I do it it's all of a sudden a crime?"

"I'm not going to tell you again son," Chrom said dangerously and pointed to the jar located on one of Robin's shelves. "One gold coin, _now_."

Morgan grumbled under his breath, reaching into his tactician's coat and pulling out a singular gold piece as he walked over to the jar his father pointed at.

The jar itself was like any other jar, except that it had the words 'swearing jar' written in large, black print across the front of it. They had one of these jars placed in every room across the palace, ready and waiting in case one of the family slipped up and cursed. It was originally Lucina's idea, strangely enough. She had made a valid point that it would be unjust to use such inappropriate language around the young children of this timeline, namely herself considering Morgan hadn't been born yet.

It probably was a good idea in the end. He really didn't want the young ones to develop the bad habit of cursing, and the three of them had quite the mouths on them compared to the prim and proper Lucina, so it was a necessary precaution. Plus Robin and Chrom would often use the gold they collected to go out on dates. So it was a win-win really.

"I'm not six years old you know," Morgan huffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Chrom retorted with a smile.

"Your orders milord?" Frederick interjected, getting the two back on track.

"Oh, right."

Chrom leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on Robin's desk as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Recall Lieutenant Littner, and tell him that the Exalt wants to speak with him personally regarding his actions. And by Exalt, of course I mean Robin. Then I want a messenger to fetch Laurent. I want him in charge of operations over in South Town. He's a bright man, I think he could do the town some good."

"Hmmm," Morgan hummed. "Using one of the Shepherds as a platoon leader. Nice thinking Father."

"See?" Chrom said smugly and rested his hands behind his head. "I'm not too bad at this after all. What's next Frederick?"

Frederick pointed to the pile of papers on the desk.

"The rest of the stack milord."

"Shit."

"Ah! Ah!" Morgan pointed accusatorily at his father. "That's one gold piece in the jar!"

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Chrom replied flippantly without looking up from the first paper he had grabbed from the stack.

"What? Why not?"

"Seniority."

Morgan crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at his father.

"This is payback for earlier, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Chrom wrote his signature at the bottom of the page then moved it over to the completely empty 'finished' pile.

"One down... a million to go."

* * *

Robin plopped down in the palace throne, letting herself sink into its comfiness.

Compared to that piece of crap chair in her office, this thing was a godsend.

"Ooooh yeah," Robin sighed contently, sinking further into the cushion. "That's the good stuff."

Lucina poked to cushion curiously. It was indeed rather soft. Even though she had a brief stint as Exalt back in her time, she didn't exactly have the time to lounge around in a fancy throne all day. Fell dragons have a way of getting in the way of the finer things in life.

"Send them in!" Robin called out to the guard that was loitering near the door.

The guard nodded and reached forwards, pulling the door open for the two nobles to walk in.

"What are their names again?" Robin whispered to her daughter while she had the chance.

"Duke Wellington of Whitewood and Duke Stathmore of Alverton."

"Stathmore," Robin repeated to herself. "What a silly name."

"They're here because of a land dispute. Duke Becket of Sidbury passed away leaving no heir. The towns of Whitewood and Alverton border Sidbury, and each of the dukes are jostling for control of the land."

"Alright," Robin nodded, impressed with her daughter's knowledge on the subject. "That's not too bad. This should be a walk in the park."

"I wouldn't count on it," Lucina muttered.

The two dukes entered the throne room, walking leisurely towards Lucina and Robin.

Duke Wellington was a short, plump man, barely making it up to Robin's neckline. He had to be at least fifty, judging by his graying and thinning hair. A mustache graced his lips, curling up at the ends to give him a rather snobby look. He was clearly not above flaunting his wealth. He wore a three piece suit with a cape draped around his shoulders, and an elegant looking cane in his hands.

Duke Stathmore, on the other hand, had to be the antithesis to Duke Wellington. He was at least six and a half feet tall, with broad shoulders that lead up to his surprisingly youthful face. He had a full head of brown hair that matched his thick beard that covered the lower half of his face. His eyes seemed to be permanently narrowed, making him seem somewhat arrogant. Stahtmore wore a Ylissean Army's officer's uniform, signifying his service for his country at one point.

"Hello gentleman," Robin greeted and stood from the throne. "I understand we have a bit of a land dispute on our hands."

"That's correct, Lady Robin," Wellington answered absentmindedly while he looked around the throne room. "I was under the understanding that we'd be meeting with Exalt Chrom?"

"I'm sorry Duke Wellington," Robin smiled apologetically, but her eyes hinted at her annoyance. "It looks like you'll be stuck with the regular old Queen and Grandmaster today."

"That's perfectly fine your highness," Stathmore spoke up quickly. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see us."

Robin smiled slightly. It was nice to see that at least some people had manners. It must have been thanks to his military background.

_Stathmore: 1, Wellington: 0 _

"Yes, well," Robin sat back in the throne and crossed her legs, resting her clasped hands in her lap. "Let's get on with it."

"Of course," Stathmore bowed slightly before addressing her. "I believe that Duke Becket's land should be absorbed into my fiefdom, your highness."

"And why is that?"

"Because I provided military aid to Sidbury when they were being plagued by bandits during the second Plegian war, your highness. It is only fair that I inherit the land that I helped protect."

Lucina's eyebrows twitched, clearly finding some offense with his statement.

The princess walked out from behind the throne, and bent down to whisper into her mother's ear.

"He only sent about five men to help them out."

"Oh, if it isn't Lady Lucina," Stathmore bowed again. "I didn't see you there standing behind the throne. It is always a pleasure."

Robin placed her elbow on the throne's arm rest and rested her head in her hand, effectively covering her frown. The duke was beginning to sound less and less polite, and more like a giant kiss-ass. Robin didn't take kindly to kiss-asses. Being well-mannered was one thing, but trying to suck up to your superiors so that you could get out ahead was another.

"Good day, Duke Stathmore," Lucina inclined her head, but that was all the greeting that the duke was going to get.

"Princess Lucina," Duke Wellington bowed as well.

Duke Wellington shifted his gaze from the princess to Robin.

"He may have provided this so called 'military aid,' but it was I that provided financial support when Sidbury's economy began to plummet. It is I that should receive Duke Becket's lands."

"Financial aid?" Duke Stathmore scoffed and shook his head. "You call a measly one hundred gold financial aid? There's no way a village the size of Sidbury would be able to survive off of a hundred gold."

"Get off your high horse Stathmore. Don't act like you're Sidbury's savior. I find it hard to see the help in sending five rookie guards to protect a village. It was the villagers that protected themselves from the bandits, not your pathetic excuses for guards. At least the gold I provided gave them the necessary income to buy proper weaponry."

"Oh yeah? If it weren't for my guards the men of Sidbury wouldn't have had the necessary confidence they needed to fight off the hordes of bandits."

"That is a load of pegasus dung and you know it!" Wellington stomped his foot on the ground outraged.

"Is it?" Stathmore took advantage of his height and loomed over the smaller man. "You know what else is a load of pegasus dung? Your short stature! You look like a piece of fruit, you sorry excuse for a duke!"

"I'll show you a piece of-"

"Enough!"

The two dukes snapped their heads towards Robin, wide eyed.

"You two come in here, looking for the head of Ylisse to give you a final decision, yet here you both are, bickering like school children!"

The two dukes shared a look before bowing their heads in sorrow.

"We apologize your highness."

"We ask your forgiveness."

"Whether I forgive you two or not doesn't matter," Robin waved them off. "Here's what we're going to do. You two are going split the land, and co-rule over Sidbury."

"E-excuse me?" Duke Wellington stammered. That was unacceptable! He would never cooperate with the likes of that man!

"You heard me loud and clear," Robin replied dangerously. "Cooperation is the foundation of a unified country. So that's what we're going to do."

"I refuse to cooperate with the likes of him!" Stathmore protested and pointed an accusatory finger at Wellington.

"Well, the feeling is mutual!"

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, milady," The two answered in unison.

"I will _never _work with this barbarian."

"Barbarian?" Stathmore crossed his arms and glared at the shorter Wellington. "I was a proud member of the Ylissean Army, unlike yourself."

"I see," Robin nodded then turned to her daughter. "Lucina?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Who was it that was ruling over Sidbury while this dispute was going on?"

"That would be the head of the original Sidbury guards, Commander Watford."

"Did he do well?"

"Indeed," Lucina answered. "He was able to keep order in a time of confusion. He kept things running smoothly."

"Alright then."

Robin stood and waved the guard over that was standing at the entrance to the throne room.

"Good day Wallace," Robin smiled and greeted the guard. "How's the family?"

"Uh... Good your highness. Our daughter just started her first year school," Guard Wallace answered uneasily. He REALLY didn't want to get in the middle of this. He was just a regular guard for crying out loud. "Is-is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I want you to send a courier to Sidbury, and inform Commander Watford that he is the new duke, effective immediately."

"Yes ma'am," The guardsman saluted and ran off to do as he was told.

The two dukes stared slack jawed at Robin, dumbfounded by her decision.

"But... but what about us?" Wellington asked weakly.

"Well, I think that's rather obvious, don't you?" Robin placed her hands on her hips. "You two bitched your way right out of consideration. And from what it sounds like, neither of you particularly helped the people of Sidbury that much in the first place."

The two dukes eyes widened further at Robin's words. It wasn't everyday that you heard someone of such high stature using such inappropriate vocabulary.

"But we tried to-"

"No, you didn't. What you tried to do was increase your own power. The people of Ylisse has always been the Exalt's chief concern, and Commander Watford is what will be best for the citizens of Sidbury, not you two."

Robin raised a finger in the air, similar to a teacher when she was imparting an important lesson onto her students.

"Neither one of you told me how you would help the people. You only told me why you deserved to be put in charge. It's obvious where your priorities lie. And as you can see, Commander Watford isn't here asking me to put him in charge. He's back in Sidbury, helping the people."

Robin sat back down in the throne and crossed her legs.

"So, the next time you want the Exalt to have the final ruling in your land disputes, make sure you actually come to us with an actual reason as to why you should be put in charge."

Robin shooed the two off.

"Good day, Duke Wellington and Duke Stathmore. It was a pleasure."

The dukes exchanged a flabbergasted look, looking to each other for confirmation on what had happened. Very slowly, the two turned away from Robin and Lucina and made their way back towards the entrance, still lost in their own thoughts.

Robin glanced over at her daughter, who was staring at her intently.

"Yeah, yeah, I probably shouldn't have been so short with-"

"No, no," Lucina rose a hand to alleviate her concerns. "I actually thought you did splendid."

"Really?"

"Indeed," Lucina replied resolutely. "Father or Aunt Emmeryn couldn't have done better themselves."

"That's a rather lofty comparison, but I thank you Lucina. It's nice to know I didn't screw up on my first day. So what's next on the agenda?"

"A meeting with Advisor Tibalt about immigration policy."

"Yay," Robin deadpanned.

* * *

"Welp, that's it."

Chrom signed off on the final piece of paper and placed it in the towering 'finished' pile. It had taken five hours to go through all of the paper work, sign off on it, and make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Usually these types of reports were always the same, but they still couldn't be taken lightly. If for some reason Robin, or now Chrom, were to get lazy with checking over the paperwork, the repercussions could be huge. It only took one day for something to get serious.

"Gah," Chrom winced and grabbed his right hand. "Now my sword hand is all twitchy."

Chrom blinked.

"Do not tell your cousin I ever said that phrase. He must never know."

* * *

**_In the Ylisstol marketplace..._**

"Owain, what do you think about this dress? It's pretty isn't it?"

The Scion of Legend ignored his girlfriend's question and looked to the sky.

He sniffed the air, his eyes darting to and fro. He could smell something. Something powerful.

Somewhere a sword hand was twitching, on the verge of being unleashed and tearing utter destruction upon all demons and fiends alike.

Owain shivered, feeling the awesomeness that was this particular sword hand. His own was nearly twitching in anticipation at meeting this fellow swordsmen on the battlefield.

He had to find this man, and challenge him to a duel of epic proportions. It was the only solution. Destiny had made herself known, and demanded to be heard. Owain could hear fate calling out to him, urging him to go find this fabled swordsman, and test his mettle against his own.

He strained his ears, hoping to ear the call of the man's sword over the clamor of the-

"OWAIN! ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

Owain flinched and spun around to Severa.

"Of course I was dear, I was just lost in thought is all."

"Oh really? Because I could swear I heard you mumbling something about 'sword hands' and 'duels.' Are you sure you don't revise that statement?"

Owain gulped. The fabled duel would have to wait.

* * *

**_Back in the palace..._**

"Why not? Owain's fun!"

"Indeed he is..." Chrom replied. "In moderation," He added in a softer voice.

Morgan rolled his eyes at his father's remark, and stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"So, we're done then?"

"Yep," Chrom nodded. "All done for the day. That wasn't too bad, now was it?"

"You really have a knack for signing your name at the bottom of papers Father."

"Years of practice son. Years of practice."

Chrom stood from his chair and arched and twisted his back, resulting in a satisfying popping sound as his spine cracked.

"I think this calls for some celebration, what do you think?"

"Yeah!" Morgan clapped his hands together excitedly. "I love celebrating stuff! Where are we going?"

Chrom smiled wryly. "I know just the place."

* * *

"A pub?"

"That's right," Chrom answered.

The father and son duo stood outside of one of the many pubs in Ylisstol, examining its exterior. The bar itself was named The King's Tavern, and it was one of Chrom and Robin's favored establishments before the two got weighed down by their responsibilities.

The pub looked like any other pub, a large wooden building with the sign hanging by a chain out front. That's why Chrom had liked it so much. It was just a regular old place, for regular old people. When his schedule allowed it, he liked to act like a regular citizen like Gaius had taught him. It was a nice reminder that all people deserved equal treatment, regardless of stature.

"Come on son, the first pint is on me."

Chrom lead the way towards the entrance, his son following behind hesitantly. Morgan loved the idea of sharing a mug of ale with his father, but he hadn't exactly been to a tavern before. From what he could remember from the stories he read, they weren't exactly nice places. He hoped they weren't really frequented by pirates and hardened criminals. That didn't really sound like a good place for the Exalt and his son.

Chrom pushed open the door, holding it open for his son as the two made their way inside.

The inside of the tavern looked rather normal, as expected. Many wooden tables were scattered across the floor and booths lined the walls of the tavern. At the front of the room was the bar itself, with many stools seated in front of it.

A middle aged man stood behind the bar, with several bottles of exotic looking alcoholic drinks standing behind him. At least, to Morgan they looked exotic. This was really out of his element.

"Hey Lou," Chrom called out to the barkeep. "Two pints of ale for me and my son."

The bartender, Lou, looked up from the counter in front of him, acknowledging the two with a nod.

He was a giant of a man, easily six and a half feet in height. His shoulders were as broad as broad can be, and his chest puffed out from underneath his plain white shirt. He was completely bald, but that wasn't the case for the lower half of his face. A large, thick brown beard covered his cheeks, nearly covering the scar that ran across his right cheek and down to his neck.

"Sure thing Lord Chrom," The barkeeper reached underneath the counter and pulled out two large mugs. "How goes the business?"

Chrom threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, you know. Running a country, doing Exalt stuff. The usual."

"Heh," Lou chuckled and poured the glorious, brown liquid into their mugs. "I actually don't know, but it sounds riveting your highness."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Chrom chuckled.

The Exalt lead his son over to an empty table near the front of the bar and plopped down in the wooden chair opposite him.

Morgan followed suit, slowing sinking down in his own wooden chair.

The bartender carried Chrom and Morgan's drinks in each hand and walked over to where they were sitting, setting the two mugs on the table in front of them.

"So how's the wife and kids?"

"Excellent," Chrom answered with a smile and motioned to his son across from him. "This is actually my son right here, Morgan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lou," Morgan smiled and offered his hand for a shake. "I'm Morgan."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Lou bellowed. "No need to be so prim and proper in here boy!"

Lou pelted Morgan on the back, nearly knocking him out of his chair from the force of the slaps.

"But it's a pleasure to meet you too young sir! I hope you enjoy my humble establishment."

Chrom sipped from the mug in front of him, sighing in satisfaction.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Go ahead Morgan, drink up."

Morgan eyed the brown liquid cautiously, but did as his father told him and took a small sip.

"Huh," Morgan remarked and wiped the foam from his lips. "That's not bad."

Lou laughed again, clearly pleased by the prince's statement, then walked back to his position behind the counter.

"Not too bad at all," Chrom agreed and took another sip from the mug of ale.

"So, I take it you come here often then?"

"That's right," Chrom nodded. "Your mother and I try and stop by every once and a while."

"Really?" Morgan's eyes lit up. He might give his parents a hard time sometimes with his mischievous nature, but he really did love hearing about his parents' lives. It gave him a better idea on what the two were like, given the fact that most of his memory of the two was wiped clean when they had found him.

"Yep. This place was technically our first official date."

Morgan leaned forwards in his seat, taking another sip from his drink.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Chrom smiled fondly. "I'd love to son."

* * *

Robin buried her face in her hands.

"Good gods that was abysmal."

Tibalt had finally finished up with the meeting, giving Robin several suggestions on policies and laws that would help Ylisse. Surprisingly enough, Tibalt didn't seem to mind the switch-up between Robin and Chrom. If Robin hadn't known any better, she'd say that he hadn't noticed at all.

What an interesting man.

While it was great to learn about how they could seriously help the people of Ylisse, Robin didn't know how boring it would actually turn out to be. Apparently Chrom wasn't lying when he complained about how lame politics were.

Lucina leaned heavily against the throne her mother was sitting in, feeling equally tired.

"I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life."

"You're telling me. I think it's time for some serious fun to make up for the serious boringness."

Robin stood up from the throne, arching and twisting her back, getting that satisfying cracking sound.

"Ah, yeah. That's the good stuff."

"What did you have in mind?" Lucina asked in response to her previous statement.

Robin smiled. "Why don't I show you?"

* * *

Lucina nodded her thanks and accepted the cup of coffee from the waitress.

"So, a coffee house?"

"Yep," Robin grinned and took a sip from the steaming coffee mug in her hands. "I love this place."

Lucina had to admit, it was a rather nice establishment. The two of them sat at a wooden table in front of a giant glass window next to the door. Several other wooden tables were scattered across the coffee house. In the back of the room was the counter, where the clerk stood behind it ready to take any customers orders.

"Any reason why you love this place so much? Other than the coffee?"

Robin smiled and set her coffee down, nostalgia in her eyes.

"Your father actually introduced me to this place. I've been hooked ever since."

"Oh?" Lucina rose an eyebrow. She thought she had heard all of her parents stories, but this one sounded unfamiliar.

"Yeah. It was my third week as the tactician as the Shepherds. It was right after the assassination attempt on your aunt's life, and I was really beginning to feel the stress of the tactician's role."

Lucina nodded thoughtfully, remember exactly the time that her mother spoke of. It was actually the first time her parents had ever seen her real face. She often wondered how things would be different if her mask hadn't been cut in half that night. Probably not much she reasoned.

"And?"

"Like I said, I was really beginning to feel the stress as the lead tactician of the Shepherds. I was already worrying about strategies for the upcoming battles, but after that night I also had to worry about the safety of Emmeryn. And not only that, but seeing Validar left me feeling all sorts of confused. I had known he looked familiar, but I just couldn't place my thumb on it."

Robin shook her head and sighed.

"Needless to say, I was a wreck the night before we headed out to Ferox. It was then that your father found me, working long into the night on hundreds of different strategies and tactics for the upcoming march. Of course, he was furious with me for working so late, and he insisted that I come with him to take a break. Funnily enough this little coffee shop was still open that late."

The tactician giggled, recalling how that night actually ended.

"I laughed more that night than I ever had in my life."

"Really?" Lucina leaned forwards in her chair slightly, intrigued. "How so?"

"We were getting ready to turn in for the night, when Chrom insisted on another cup of tea. I was having fun, so I obliged, and I'm glad I did. Right when he accepted the cup from the waiter, he dropped it and spilled it all over his crotch."

Lucina grimaced at the thought of steaming hot tea landing in your lap, but her pained expression quickly changed to one of amusement.

"And then what happened?"

Robin bit her lip to keep from laughing outright.

"He jumped up screaming, and without any regard for where he was, he kicked off his pants, leaving him standing out in the open with nothing but his small clothes on!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh out loud at that point, slapping her hand on the table as the laughter racked her body.

"Th-that wasn't even the best part! He-he was wearing underwear with big red hearts on them! Big red hearts!"

Lucina joined in on her mother's laughing, imagining her father standing there mortified as his dorky boxers were out in the open for all to see.

Robin wiped the tears from her eyes and began to settle down.

"Oh gods, I laughed so hard that night. Chrom didn't think it was all that funny, but he went along with it, bless the man. I think he knew I could use the laugh. Your father might be a dork, but he's a very kind dork."

Lucina snorted and shook her head. No wonder she had never heard that story.

But now that she thought about it...

"Mother?"

"Hm?"

"Are there in other stories like that that I haven't heard?"

The images of Chrom walking in on her in the bathhouse, and then vice versa, ran through her mind, causing her to blush furiously.

"Uh... nope, nothing, nothing at all. Man, what good coffee!" Robin hurriedly took a sip of her drink and motioned for Lucina to do the same. "Drink up, drink up!"

Lucina glared knowingly at her mother, never breaking eye contact as she slowly sipped from her coffee.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So there you have it! The first problems the two face! Shitty nobles and dumb officers. I hope I don't stray too far from Robin and Chrom dealing with their positions, but I wanted to add a little life to it as well. Nothing like some good old family bonding.**_

_**Oh, and I totally made up those town names. The game doesn't exactly give the names of a lot of towns in Ylisse, other than South Town and Themis, so I had to improvise. **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of Reclassed!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait amigos. I actually had planned on updating a lot sooner, but boy oh boy did school bone me. The end of the semester kills the man.**_

_**Hope this chapter makes up for it. You'll begin to see...some of the things that I have planned :)**_

_**And jeez, thank you guys for the awesome feedback so far! A thank you too all of my followers, favoriters, and my reviewers. I really, really appreciate it!**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: Intelligent Systems owns everything.**_

* * *

Chrom lightly nudged his wife's shoulder.

"Robin, sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Robin pushed herself further into the bed in rebuttal. She wouldn't go down this easily.

"Five more minutes..."

"That's what you said five minutes ago," Chrom sighed. "Come on and get up. Let's go get some breakfast."

Robin pulled the blankets up over her head, ignoring her husband.

"Let's just sleep longer."

Robin poked an eye out from underneath the blanket.

"I know you want to."

"And have you hog all the covers? I think I'm good."

"Oh, so you're cold?" Robin sat up in bed, smiling suggestively. Sadly, she did not notice a certain blue haired princess poking her head into the doorway.

"Good morn-"

"I know _something_ that could warm you up," Robin wiggled her eyebrows, her hand creeping down to the bottom of her nightgown.

Lucina's face reddened more than what anyone thought could be possible. Faster than the human eye could follow, she retracted her head and went sprinting off down the hallways.

"O-OH GOOD HEAVENS! I-I'LL COME BACK LATER!" She screeched, her voice turning into an echo as she ran off down the hall. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS MEEEEEEeeeeee!"

"OH GODS, LUCINA I'M S-SO SORRY!" Robin cried after her, but it was no use. She was long gone.

Robin buried her face into her pillow. Why _was_ it always her daughter that walked in at the worst moments? It was like some cruel twist of fate that Lucina would be destined to walk in on her parents doing unspeakable things. Even Frederick would have been a welcome change. Shit, Vaike would be okay at this point.

Chrom bit his lip from laughing out right.

"T-that was...heh...some bad timing huh?"

Robin chucked her pillow at Chrom, smacking him in the face with it.

"Have you no shame!?"

"Not when it's _you_ that looks foolish once and while. It's always ol' Chrom that gets made a fool. Well, not today!"

Chrom threw his head back and laughed. It really was a joyous occasion when he was able to get out ahead in this family. With a family consisting of two tacticians_, _it was usually Chrom that was made to look like an idiot. Hell, even Lucina was nothing to shake a stick at either. Her intelligence was second to none. Not only that, but she was able to discover a way to _travel through time._ That's very impressive, to say the least.

But not today! It was Chrom's day!

_Today is going to be a good day. _The lord thought happily to himself.

And it was then that Robin finally noticed that Chrom had been fully clothed throughout this entire ordeal. How the hell did she miss that earlier?

She cursed under her breath. _Damn hormones..._

"You're awfully pleased with yourself aren't you?" Robin huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from her husband. "I'll have you know we probably just scarred our daughter for life. For the umpteenth time."

"Hey, this one is all you," Chrom corrected with a smile. "I just sat here."

"You're also a smart-"

Robin stopped immediately, her face greening. She placed a hand on her stomach and another over her mouth.

"Robin?" Chrom asked concerned. He was beginning to get worried now that he could hear the ominous gurgle sounds.

Robin shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I-I think I'm-"

She clasped her mouth shut, her cheeks puffing out with what Chrom could only assume was something bad.

She shot out of bed like a bat out of hell, running into their bathroom and slamming the door on the way in.

Chrom followed closely behind, but he kept his distance from the door. It...felt wrong to get too close.

"You okay in there sweetheart?" He offered weakly.

The only response he got was what sounded like an animal dying. Slowly.

"Sweet pea?"

"SHUT- URGH!"

Chrom flinched, unconsciously taking a few steps away from the bathroom door.

After several agonizing seconds of silence, the door to the bathroom creaked opened.

Robin walked out weakly, wiping the leftover bile from her lips.

"That...was unpleasant."

Chrom hurried towards her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and his other on her forehead to check for a fever.

"Are you alright?

"I think so," Robin nodded, albeit shakily. "I guess I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Well, I don't THINK you have a fever," Chrom remarked uncertainly. "But that doesn't explain why no one else isn't sick."

"Yeah, I guess you're-"

Robin's eyes widened, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," Robin replied distractedly. "I'll just go see Lissa later, it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" The lord prodded. "If you aren't feeling well, you're more than welcome to sit out for today. I'll be happy to cover for you."

"No, no," Robin shook her head. "I'll be fine. Let's just get to breakfast. They're probably waiting on us."

Chrom furrowed his brow, clearly worried about his wife, but he nodded in agreement regardless.

"If you say so."

* * *

Lucina sat in...Lucina's lap as her older self absentmindedly bobbed her knee underneath her younger self.

The younger Lucina looked up at the elder, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Are you okay, sissy?"

"Peachy," The elder replied blankly, her eyes staring off into nothingness.

"Umm," Little Lucina reached up and poked her sister's face, not even eliciting a response from her older self. "If you say so."

The little princess grew bored of her older sister and looked around the breakfast table, examining who could be her next playmate.

Morgan was sitting in his usual spot next to their older sister, reading a book while he absentmindedly shoveled food into his mouth.

Her uncle Lon'qu was there as well, quietly eating his breakfast and keeping to himself.

Other than that it was rather dry. And with her older sister being a rock...

"Morgy!" Little Lucina cried out. "Play with me!"

Morgan looked up from his book, smiling softly at his younger sister.

"Oh? And what do you want to play?"

Little Lucina grinned competitively, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. She outstretched her arms, placing a closed fist on the palm of her hand.

"Rock, Paper Scissors!"

"Have it your way," Morgan closed his book and rolled up the sleeves on his tactician's coat. "But I'll have you know I'm a master at the sacred art of Rock, Paper, Scissors."

The two went at it for a few rounds, always tying. Morgan had picked scissors every time, waiting for his younger sister to pick rock.

"Rock!" Lucina cried out victoriously. "I won!"

"Would you look at that!" Morgan feigned surprise. "So you did!"

"Maybe I should become a..." The younger Lucina hesitated, trying her best to pronounce the difficult word. "Tact...tacty..."

"Tactician?" Morgan's eyes gleamed. "Yes...yes maybe you should..."

The elder Lucina snapped out of her funk, glaring dangerously at her younger brother.

"Morgan, we are NOT going to become a family of tacticians!"

"W-what!? W-where'd you g-get that idea?"

"I'm your sister. I can practically hear your thoughts from across the palace."

But in reality, Lucina had her Morgan sleep talking when she had walked past his room this morning. Something about a family of tactical geniuses, and some plan called 'Operation: Get Tactical.'

"Damn it," Morgan cursed under his breath. "I guess I'll have to-"

"Good morning everyone!"

Chrom and Robin entered the dining room, taking their usual seats at the table.

"Morning," Lon'qu grunted. "A little late, aren't we?"

"It was a hectic morning," Robin answered with a sigh, her eyes meeting Lucina's before they both looked away in embarrassment.

"Um," Robin started nervously, "About this morning Lucina..."

"What about it?" Lucina answered, her face unnervingly blank. "Nothing happened this morning, nothing at all. Just a regular morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing. _Nothing._"

"Oh, y-yeah," Robin replied and looked down at her plate.

Chrom also seemed rather interested in his plate of food at that particular moment.

Morgan and Lon'qu shared a look, but shrugged and let it pass.

Little Lucina, of course, didn't notice anything strange and helped herself to her older sister's plate of food. Even without her mother's help!

"So, uh..." Robin began, hoping to cut through the obvious tension. "What's on the docket today, Lucina?"

"We have a meeting with a lieutenant, but for what reason I do not know."

Chrom choked on his food, inevitably erupting in a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, Chrom?" Robin asked worriedly, lightly patting her husband on the back.

"Y-yes, of course. Some food went down the wrong pipe is all."

That was a lie.

Morgan and Chrom shared a look, both shaking their head in agreement on not letting Robin know what the meeting was actually about.

The rest of the meal went on peacefully, the entire family engaging in small talk once Lissa arrived with little Owen. They all talked about their upcoming day, as well as any juicy pieces of gossip around the capital. Gossip was mostly Lissa's field of expertise, but she was able to rope in Robin and Morgan into the conversation in the end.

"Welp," Chrom said and stood from the table. "I should get going. But I'll see you all at lunch?"

The table nodded in unison, and Chrom left the room, Morgan following closely behind.

"We should probably get going to," Robin announced and stood up along with Lucina. "It sounds like we have a busy day ahead of us. Do you mind watching over Lucina again Lissa?"

Lissa nodded happily, accepting the toddler into her lap with open arms.

"Don't you worry about a thing Robin, we'd love to babysit for you."

The grandmaster smiled in gratitude, then gave her youngest daughter a kiss on the head before leaving the room with the elder Lucina in tow.

Lissa and Lon'qu stayed at the table, sitting in silence. Lon'qu closed his eyes, straining his ears until he couldn't hear the sounds of their footsteps anymore.

"They're gone," Lon'qu spoke softly and opened his eyes.

"Peeeerfect," Lissa purred, bringing her fingers to her mouth and whistling shrilly.

At the sound of her whistle, Vaike, Cordelia, Sumia, Maribelle, Cherche, Gaius, Inigo, Cynthia, Brady, Nah, Stahl and Anna burst into the room, all clamoring around the table.

"I can't believe you roped me into this..." Lon'qu grumbled.

"Alright, everybody!" Lissa stood on top of her chair, raising her voice to be heard among the ranks. "Place your bets!"

"A hundred gold on Chrom," Vaike was the first to speak up.

"Uh-huh," Lissa took out a notepad, scribbling down their names and their bets. "Next?"

"Two hundred on Robin," Cordelia said, which was a surprise to everyone in the room.

"Same for me," Cherche tagged on.

"And I'll do two hundred on Robin as well," Sumia nodded fervently.

"Alright, alright," Lissa mumbled and wrote the info down on the pad. "Next?"

"I reckon I'll put one-fifty on Chrom," Brady said.

"Pshh, no way is Chrom going to win," Nah remarked with a roll of her eyes. "Three hundred on Robin."

"Oh yeah?" Stahl narrowed his eyes at the young manakete. "Three hundred on Chrom then."

"Chrom? Really?" Maribelle almost sounded offended. "There's no way an intelligent woman such as Robin would lose to that oaf. Eight hundred on Robin."

The crowd murmured in surprise. Maribelle just took it up a notch.

"Eight hundred you say? You clearly don't understand the fiery passion of a man's heart," Inigo remarked, placing a hand over his heart as he spoke in a very Virion manner. "With that being said, three hundred on Robin."

"What!?" Cynthia exclaimed and glared at her friend. "Why would you even go through saying that if you were betting on Robin?"

"Oh, my dear, naive little Cynthia," Inigo laughed and tousled the pegasus knight's hair. "I'd rather be a few hundred gold richer than follow my own set of values."

"So, you really are a whore then," Cynthia deadpanned. "Fine. Two-fifty on Chrom."

"I'll wager my whole candy stash on Robin," Gaius spoke up from the back of the room, sucking on one of his infamous lollipops.

"Gaius," Lissa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No one wants your nasty candy. We all know where you keep it. No one wants sweaty, underarm candy."

"Have it your way," Gaius shrugged. "But I'll have you know some of these sweets can sell for over one thousand gold on the black market."

Everyone in the room blinked.

"Well...candy stash it is," Lissa said and wrote Gaius's bet down on the paper. "And that leaves Anna."

The group turned to look at Anna.

The merchant looked up from filing her fingernails, her expression completely blank.

"Five thousand on Robin."

If Maribelle had taken it up a notch, Anna had just raised the damn roof.

"F-five t-thousand?" Lissa stammered. "You mean gold right?"

"Yep," Anna nodded lazily. "Five thousand."

The crowd gulped collectively while Lissa wrote down Anna's bet on her paper.

"W-well, that does it I-"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone's head swiveled to the back of the room, where Frederick stood with his arms crossed.

"N-nothing! N-nothing at all!" Lissa screeched. "We were just-"

"Save it," Frederick rose a hand to stop her. "I know exactly what you were doing."

"..."

"..."

The knight pulled out his gold purse, counting how much he had saved.

"One thousand on Chrom."

* * *

"So, did we ever find out who we're meeting with?" Robin asked and took a seat on the throne.

"Yes, actually," Lucina answered and looked at the clipboard she was holding. "A Lieutenant Littner."

Robin's whole body clenched in her seat.

"Uh..." Lucina blanched at her mother's reaction. "Are you alright Mother?"

"Yes, of course honey," Robin lowered her head, her eyes gleaming dangerously underneath her hair. "I'm going to tear this bitch a new one. SEND HIM IN!"

Lucina flinched at her mother's suddenly loud voice, but kept to herself. She knew what happened when she got like this.

The doors to the palace's throne room opened slowly and a young man no older than twenty-six walking in.

The man had spiky, short blonde hair, with a scar that went from his temple down to underneath his left eye. He had the makings of some stubble on his face, but was clearly did not have the genetics to grow a beard. That didn't stop him from trying though.

He actually looked a little like an older Owain with blonde hair.

"Lieutenant Littner...so we meet again."

"Um..." The lieutenant tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

Robin's eye twitched.

"Why, you MOTHERFU-"

Lucina placed a hand on her mother's mouth, stepping forwards towards Littner.

"This is the queen and grandmaster of the realm you are speaking to Lieutenant. I advise you revise your choice of words."

"OH!" Littner's eyes widened in realization. "You're Grandmaster Robin!"

"You'd think you'd know that already," Robin remarked and leaned back in her throne. "But yes, I am."

"Hmhm," The lieutenant nodded slowly. "So, what am I doing here?"

"W-what!? You don't know?"

"Nope," Littner shrugged. "I haven't done anything wrong, at least not that I'm aware of."

Lucina flipped through the papers on her clipboard, stopping on the one with the lieutenant's information on it.

"You lead the guards out of South Town because you thought you saw a bandit gang on the hillside. It turned out to be a farmer's herd of goats."

"Sounds right so far," Littner nodded again.

"..."

"You lead the only guards away from a small village," Robin repeated slowly.

"And then they got attacked by an actual group of bandits," Lucina added on.

"Yeah...I did do that."

"The town was defenseless..."

"Because of you..."

"Makes sense to me," The lieutenant nodded and rubbed his chin. "So, what's the problem?"

"What's the-" Robin stopped and buried her face in her hands, slowly rubbing her eyelids. "You honestly don't know what you did wrong?"

"I really don't," Littner replied honestly. "I did what I thought was best. For all we know, those goats could have been a serious threat."

"A...serious threat?" Lucina repeated dumbly.

"Yeah!" Littner said enthusiastically. "Have you ever seen a goat? All they do is munch on grass and stare off into space. I don't trust 'em."

"You...don't trust them?"

"How could I?" Littner glared at Lucina as if the answer was obvious. "They're goats."

The mother and daughter gaped at the lieutenant, the same thought running through both of their heads.

_How the hell did this guy get hired!?_

Robin knew he was dumb, but she could never have dreamed of this. This...this was something extraordinary. It honestly made them look bad as a country that they hired this nut.

"Well then," Robin said and clapped her hands together. "The solution is rather obvious. You're fired."

"FIRED!?" Littner bellowed. "But why? What did I do?"

"What did you-" Robin closed her eyes and waved him off. "You know what? No. We literally just had this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"Are you for real?" Lucina asked softly.

"For real? Of course I'm real. I'm standing right in front of you right now, aren't I?" Littner stared at the princess as if she just asked if mayonnaise was an instrument. The lieutenant turned to her mother looking for backup. "Kids these days, am I right?"

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"Get. Out." Lucina repeated her mother. "You are hereby discharged."

"Well, this seems out of the blue, but if you say so..."

The former lieutenant walked out of the throne room, scratching at his cheek confused.

"What did I do wrong though, I wonder?"

* * *

"Well. This is boring."

"Yep," Morgan agreed. "Paperwork is a bitch, Father."

Another daunting stack of papers sat in front of Chrom, waiting to be filled out.

"Do I have to do this every day?"

"It seems so," Morgan nodded. "That's the job of a grandmaster."

"Screw that," Chrom shoved away the pile of papers. "Is there anything interesting that takes precedent?"

"There is milord," Frederick answered and stepped towards the desk. "A horde of Risen was spotted near Themis."

"Risen?" Chrom asked and sat forwards in his seat. That was certainly troublesome. "But Grima was destroyed?"

"Yes, he was," Frederick nodded. "It seems that there are still some roaming around, however."

"Damn it," Chrom scowled and clenched his fists.

It seemed that Grima's presence wasn't totally annihilated just yet. The lord expected there to be some more Grimleal wandering the lands, but Risen was another story all together. They should have been wiped clean with the destruction of Grima.

"Alright then," Chrom nodded absentmindedly and stared off into the distance while he thought. "Send the Shepherds. They've had the most experience with these abominations. They're our best chance."

"Good thinking, Father," Morgan praised him. "But who will lead them with you and Mother not there?"

"Easy," Chrom turned to his former retainer. "Frederick, I want you to lead the Shepherds out there and take care of these Risen."

"Understood milord," Frederick straightened and saluted his liege. "Consider it done."

Frederick paced out of the room, hurrying to recruit the Shepherds for their new mission.

The father and son duo sat in silence, waiting for one of the two to speak up.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"I guess it's back to paperwork?"

"I suppose," Chrom sighed and took the first paper off the stack.

"Don't worry, Father," Morgan walked around to his dad, patting him on the back. "I'm sure we'll get something interesting next time."

The sun shone through the window, glinting off of Morgan's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Chrom replied gloomily. He would never admit it, but he was actually growing to miss his duties as Exalt.

Little did Chrom know, a certain group of heroes was preparing to take to the streets to dish out their own brand of vigilante justice... A group that served the people, that took care of their fellow citizen. They had been sitting in the dark for too long. It was time they made themselves known.

And oh, what an entrance they would make.

* * *

"Why are we waiting outside of Lissa's room Mother?"

"I was hoping that I could get a quick check up," Robin answered her daughter. "Lissa may be a little...rambunctious at times, but she is one of the best healers in the capital."

Lucina nodded at that statement. Her aunt really was a talented healer, no doubt thanks to her time with the Shepherds.

"Is there any particular reason you're doing this now?"

"Uh..." Robin hesitated. "N-nope, just decided to get checked up. They say to get one every six months after all."

Lucina hummed and nodded, not noticing her Mother's uncertainty.

Lissa opened the door to her room, smiling broadly at her sister-in-law.

"Hey, Robin!" Lissa greeted happily. "Come for a quick check up, huh? Well, no problem! I'd be happy to help!"

"Thanks, Lissa," Robin smiled gratefully. "You've really been too kind to me."

"Think nothing of it," Lissa waved her off. "Now, come on in!"

"I'll just wait out here for Father and Morgan," Lucina interjected and turned to Robin. "Have fun, Mother."

"Gee, thanks," Robin deadpanned and entered Lissa's room.

Robin looked around the room, examining it for the first time in a few weeks.

Unsurprisingly, it was very messy. Well, at least half of the room was.

Lissa's side of the room was scattered with various articles of clothing and other knickknacks, while Lon'qu's side was nearly barren, except for his two Chon'sin swords leaning up against his dresser.

_What a surprise. _Robin thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

Little Lucina sat on Lissa and Lon'qu's bed, happily swinging her dangling legs off of the side.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hello, sweetie," Robin pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Lucina giggled and returned the hug.

"Alright then," Lissa said, getting down to business once she had found her staff. "Sit over in that chair and sit straight up."

Robin did as she was told, sitting down in the wooden chair Lissa had pointed out.

Lucina tilted her head curiously at her mother.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Your aunt is just giving me a quick check up is all," Robin answered and smiled at her daughter. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oooh!" Lucina clapped excitedly. She knew what it meant to be a good girl during a routinely checkup. "Can I have your lollipop once you're done?"

Lissa giggled and tousled her niece's hair affectionately.

"Honey, I'll give you all of the lollipops you want."

Lucina grinned victoriously, sitting somewhat patiently for the two adults to finish up their meeting.

"We'll start this off easy," Lissa said and placed the back of her fingers on Robin's forehead.

"No fever..." Lissa said absentmindedly then moved her fingers to Robin's neck. "Pulse seems normal..."

Lissa pulled a stethoscope out of a mound of clothes, putting the plugs in her ears and walking behind Robin.

"Lift the back of your shirt and take several deep breaths."

Robin did as she was told, resisting the urge to flinch when the cold metal of the stethoscope touched her bare skin.

"Hmmm," Lissa hummed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You said you woke up this morning and you were feeling sick?"

"That's right," Robin nodded. "And my...hormones seemed a little...intense."

Lissa stepped away from her back, raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"A little..."

The blonde princess stopped, her eyes widening in realization.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!"

Lissa gripped her staff, letting it hover over Robin's waist while she channeled its healing magic.

* * *

Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan all stood outside of Lissa's room, waiting patiently for Robin to reappear.

After what felt like hours, the door creaked open and out walked Robin, Lissa, and the younger Lucina.

Lissa was smiling brightly, Robin's eyes were far off in thought, and the young Lucina was sucking joyfully on two lollipops at the same time.

"Hey Lucy," Chrom kissed his younger daughter's forehead then turned to his wife. "So what's the news?"

"Well..."

The three stared at Robin expectantly, urging her to continue with their stares.

"I'm...pregnant."

"..."

"WOOHOO!"

Chrom jumped in the air, fist pumping madly with an absolutely jubilant look on his face.

"Looks like you're getting born, Morgan!"

Morgan mimicked his father's fist pumping, also jumping up and down in place.

"It's about damn time!"

Chrom and Morgan high fived and chest bumped, both celebrating in their regular father-son ways.

Lucina watched it all, smiling knowingly. She had expected this all along. She _did _travel through time after all.

But who didn't, really? When one of your children comes traveling through time, you would kind of expect them to be born eventually.

"Yeah...about that..."

All three turned their heads towards Robin.

"I'm having twins."

The older Lucina's jaw hit the floor, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"WHAT!?"

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Yeah. That's fucking right. I just did that. Count it. Book it. Twins. Both female and male Morgan. What're you gonna do about it? Nothing. I know you love it. **_

_**I hope you're ready, because I'm ready for a pregnant Robin. I wonder how that will affect the story...**_

_**And what's with the betting pool? Would the Shepherd's really bet on their friends like that? ...Who are we kidding, of course they would! **_

_**Heh, other than that we get a bit of a sneak peak at what happens next chapter. Just who is this vigilante group that Chrom will have to face!? Do they even abide by the rules, or do they just make their own in the name of justice!? Are they even friend or foe for that matter!? Will kid Lucina continue to be a cutie-patootie!? I can answer that one. Yes, yes she will.**_

_**Find out next time on Reclassed!**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Justice Calls

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 4 of Reclassed!**_

_**I really apologize for the long wait. I've actually had this chapter halfway finished for a few weeks now, but I just had trouble finishing it. I knew what I wanted to write, but I had some difficulties on how I wanted to write it. Gah, stupid writer's block. Finals didn't help either, and neither did this idea for another story I had, that I recently published on here. So, once again, sorry about that. I hope the next one will be quicker.**_

_**So, I hope you all like this chapter! As I hinted last chapter, Chrom's duties this chapter are a bit longer than Robin's. **_

_**Oh, and by the way, if you have any suggestions on any problems these two should deal with, go ahead and leave it in a review! I'll definitely take them into consideration. I still have a some ideas of my own, but I'll never turn down a suggestion.**_

_**Now, with that out of the way, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters.**_

* * *

"W-What!?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded and chuckled nervously. "It's twins!"

Chrom's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out.

"That's...surprising to say the least," Lucina whispered to herself.

"Wait," Morgan held his hands up to stop them and turned to his sister. "Are you saying that Mother didn't have twins from where we came from?"

"Yes, Morgan, that is exactly what I'm saying" Lucina sighed. "I thought my surprise was clear enough."

"Hmm," Morgan hummed and ignored his sister's snarky remark. "Makes sense. This is a completely different timeline now. I guess anything is possible. Mother having twins is evident of that. "

"Huh," Lucina blinked. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Chrom?" Robin took a step towards her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Am...am I alright..." Chrom mumbled, his expression completely blank.

Robin gulped, fearing the worse.

Chrom jumped towards his wife, grabbing her by the shoulders, a gigantic smile spreading across his face.

"I'M FANTASTIC!" Chrom laughed and lifted his wife into the air, twirling her around. "This is such great news!"

"You're not upset?" Robin whispered once she was put down.

"What?" Chrom rose an eyebrow. "Why would I be? This is great!"

"This will be kid number five, you know," Morgan butted in. "And you're not even thirty."

"Morgan!" Lucina hissed and stomped on his foot.

"OW!"

Lucina glanced at her parents, sighing in relief that the happy expression hadn't left her father's face.

"I've always wanted a big family," Chrom said, grinning like a fool. "This is perfect! Don't you think so too, Robin?"

A smile grew unbidden on Robin's lips, reaching from ear to ear.

"Yes."

Chrom laughed again, and wrapped his wife in a bear hug, nearly suffocating her.

"This calls for celebration!" Chrom announced and released his wife, turning towards his children. "Kids, we're going out tonight!"

Lucina smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes!" Morgan fist pumped, his reaction much more exuberant. "To AppleDee's?"

"You know it."

AppleDee's, the restaurant the five of them liked to go to on occasion, was actually pretty awful. The food was overpriced, the bear steaks were never cooked right, and the service was lackluster at best. For a family of royals however, the place was like Naga's gift to mankind. There was no need to have table manners, since no one did at that establishment. They didn't have to eat overly pretentious food, since at least half of the menu was appetizers and fried goods. And better yet, it let them spend time with the people of Ylisse. They were people too, even if they were the ruling family of Ylisse.

Going out to eat was a common thing for a family, and as nobility they really didn't get the opportunity to do so often, so they always jumped at the chance.

"Now then," Chrom placed his arms under his wife's knees, catching her by surprise and lifting her off the ground bridal style. "To the front gates!"

"C-Chrom!" Robin shrieked and smacked at his husband's back. "P-put me down!"

Lucina watched her parents walk away, her smile growing wider.

"Umm, Sissy?"

Lucina looked down towards her younger self, who was tugging hard on her cape to grab her attention.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are twins? Where do they come from? Why are they growing in Momma's belly?"

Lucina's eyes widened at the stream of questions, the blood draining from her face.

Lucina looked to her brother for help, but he was already sprinting down the hallway.

She turned back to her younger self, who was still looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Uh..."

* * *

Chrom groaned in his seat at the breakfast table, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

"Ugh...That bear steak is not agreeing with me. I don't think they cooked it enough."

"Really?" Robin rose an eyebrow, shoveling a forkful of egg in her mouth. "Mine was too done."

Lucina hummed, cutting up her egg and taking a small bite.

"Mine was done right. Of course, I had to send it back four times first, but still."

Robin giggled and nodded, stopping her eating to look around the table.

"Hey, where's Morgan?"

Chrom and Lucina looked to Morgan's spot, noticing his absence for the first time.

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"He's probably still asleep," Lucina huffed. Morgan's sleeping habits had always gotten on her nerves.

"Oh, are you guys looking for Morgan?" Lissa asked as she walked up to the table, plopping down in a seat. "I saw him leaving the palace earlier today."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "He left the palace? This early?"

"Yeah," Lissa shrugged. "He didn't say where he was going either."

"Oh, I know _where _he's going," Chrom snickered. "He's probably got a hot date."

Lucina's eyes widened. She placed her silverware down slowly and looked at her father.

"With Cynthia?"

"Yeah," Chrom nodded. "Why?"

Lucina gulped and turned to her aunt.

"And where's Owain this morning?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Lissa replied. "He wasn't in his room."

Robin's fork fell out of her hand, clattering on the floor.

"Oh, sweet Naga."

As if on cue, the door's to the palace dining room burst open, nearly tearing off the hinges. A frantic looking guard ran towards the royal couple, beads of sweat shooting down his face.

Robin and Chrom rose from their seats to address the man.

"Milord! Milady!"

The guard stopped before them, placing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"What could be so important that'd you interrupt our breakfast?" Chrom asked hotly. He didn't exactly appreciate it when people barged in here like this.

"There's a commotion down in the marketplace! Oh gods, the commotion..." The guard ran a hand across his face, his thousand-yard stare making Robin and Chrom uneasy. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Chrom crossed his arms, glaring at the guard.

"That didn't answer my question, soldier. Tell me what happened."

"Right, sorry sir," The guard shook his head, looking a little better. "Let me give you a rundown. It all started when a notorious pickpocket came through the marketplace, stealing at least three hundred in gold."

Chrom nodded, urging him to continue.

"And then...then out of nowhere, there was this giant explosion! I-I've never seen anything like it!"

"What!?" Robin cried. "Is anyone hurt!?"

"No, the explosion was made out of flower petals! It was insane! It was all quiet, and then BOOM! Flower petals blotted out the sun, raining down on us like the fires of hell! I've never seen such an assortment of flower petals! There were lilies, daffodils, roses, and even a few chrysanthemums!"

Chrom and Robin shared a look, skeptical of the guard's theatrical description.

"Ok...then what happened?"

"A gust of wind blew through the marketplace, like that of a typhoon! It's force was so strong, I feared a tornado was blowing by! It collided with the pick pocket, sending him flying through the air and destroying one of the stalls. I've never seen such a display of magic in my life!"

"Uh-huh," Robin frowned at the guard. Something about him didn't sit right. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"Yes, ma'am," The guard nodded. "Right before the terrifying gales assaulted the market, a booming voice called out to the people of the marketplace. It said 'Fear not people of Ylisse! No man can escape the embrace of JUSTICE! Stop fiend! MEET YOUR DOOM!'"

The guard stopped and turned his head upwards, his eyes sparkling in wonder and amazement.

"It was so...heroic."

"Alright," Robin took a step closer to the guard, grabbing him by his collar and forcing him to look at her. "How much did they pay you?"

"P-pay me?" The guard gulped and shook his head. "I wasn't paid anything. I've only been stupefied by the power of justice."

"Tell me if you were hired by the Justice Cabal or else I'll stick my foot so far up your ass that you're going to be throwing up your intestines for the rest of your life."

Everyone in the room paled and scooted away from Robin.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The guard squealed, cowering in fear. He brought his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the Queen's wrath. "Y-yes, they hired me! They paid me five hundred gold to make it sound really heroic and cool! I-I'm sorry!"

Robin released the man and smiled sweetly at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Robin said and reached a hand up, patting his head like a dog. "Good boy!"

Everyone in the room scooted a little further away.

Robin turned away from the guard and to her husband, smiling expectantly at him.

"Ahem," Chrom coughed into his hand. "Why don't I go take care of this one?"

"Oh! How sweet of you!" Robin giggled and swatted Chrom playfully on the arm.

"Are...are you alright, Mother?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I guess I do feel a little bit moody," Robin said with a shrug. "Oh well, that's to be expected. Now then, come along Lucina! We have work to do!"

"Wait, wha-"

Lucina's words died in her throat as her mother grabbed her by the collar, dragging her off her feet and towards the door to the throne room.

The princess waved a sad farewell to her family as her mother dragged her away.

"Naga help us..." Chrom muttered.

"Oh come on," Lissa wove him off. "She wasn't that bad when she was pregnant with Lucina."

"Wasn't that bad? _Wasn't that bad!_?"

Chrom shuddered, remembering a certain incident where he had experienced nearly every form of Robin in a five minute time span.

* * *

_**Five years ago...**_

"Hey, honey?"

Chrom poked his head into their shared bedroom, finding Robin lying down on the bed with her large stomach poking out underneath her shirt.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin smiled tiredly at her husband. "Could you get me some pickles or something? I'm a little hungry."

Chrom blinked. "Pickles?"

"Yes, I said fucking pickles. Do you need me to write it down for you? Do you have ears? A brain? PICKLES! P-I-C-K-L-E-S. They're made from pickling cucumbers? Do you know anything about anything!?"

Robin buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"O-oh Naga, I-I'm such a mean person! I-I'm going to be a t-terrible m-mother!"

"Uh..." Chrom walked uncertainly over to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. "No you're not, Robin. It's just the pregnancy hormones, that's all. And don't even say such things. You'll be a great mom."

"Heehee, you're such a sweetie," Robin giggled and poked Chrom on the nose. "Boop."

"Uh...yeah, I suppose I am," Chrom chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

All evidence of sadness had left Robin's face, replaced with an almost predatory gleam in her eyes as she looked Chrom up and down. Chrom noticed her appraising him, growing more and more uncomfortable at her rapid change.

"You know, I'm thinking pickles can wait," Robin purred and ran a finger down Chrom's chest, her mouth inches away from his ear. "I've got another meal on my mind."

* * *

_**The present...**_

"Well..." Chrom trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess it wasn't SO terrible."

"See? Every pregnant woman goes through it. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, you're right," Chrom smiled slightly, his eyes far off as he reminisced on something.

Lissa stared at her brother, quirking an eyebrow. She waved her arms in front of Chrom's face, but he still didn't budge.

"Chrom? Don't you have some stuff to go do?"

"Huh?" Chrom blinked and shook his head. "Oh, right."

* * *

Robin took her spot on the palace thrown, propping her head up on her hand as she fiddled with her hair.

"So, what do we have today?"

"Hmmm," Lucina flipped through her clipboard, looking at their schedule. "Well, it's actually a pretty lax day today. There's only one meeting on the agenda."

"Really?" Robin sat up in her chair. "Just one?"

"It appears so, yes."

"Who is it?"

"That, I do not know," Lucina frowned looking at her clipboard. "There's no name, it just says we have a meeting."

"Well, that's weird."

"I agree. I'd go about this cautiously, if I were you."

"Indeed," Robin rose from her seat, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Send him in!"

The doors creaked open, and in walked their guest. From the look of it, he was at least thirty years old, with short, cropped brown hair. He was clean shaven, with green eyes and a confident smile that said that he thought he was better than everyone else. In other words, he was a noble.

"Well," The noble bellowed as he walked forwards. "If it isn't Lady Robin and Lady Lucina. And might I say, you two look as dazzling as ever."

Lucina frowned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why, thank you," Robin smiled slightly, oblivious to her daughter's reaction. "What can we do for you today, mister..."

"Reginald of Themis, your highness, at your service."

"Oh? You're related to Maribelle then?" Lucina asked.

"Indeed. We are cousins, in fact."

"Ah," Robin nodded. "We are rather close with Maribelle's family, but I'm sorry to say that we haven't heard of you before."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Maribelle and I were never very close. We never saw much of each other."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robin replied. "So, what can we do for you today?"

"Well, it's quite simple really."

Reginald reached out and grabbed Lucina's hand, then lowered down on one knee, smiling up at the two ladies.

"I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, your highness."

"What!?"

Lucina growled and snatched her hand away from the man, raising it back up to slap the man across the face.

"Now, now, Lucina," Robin placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, then turned back to Reginald. "Why are you asking me this, and not my daughter?"

"Well, you are her mother correct? And queen? I was under the assumption you would decide on who to wed her off to."

"That I decided?" Robin's eyes widened. "So, you think my daughter is an object that I can give to who I see fit, is that it?"

"Uh..." Reginald's mouth opened and closed, realizing what a hole he had just dug himself in. "N-no, of course not-"

"Oh?" Robin stepped forwards, her eyes filled with murderous intent. "Because that's what it sounded like."

"N-no! I assure you that you're mistaken-"

"MISTAKEN!? I'M MISTAKEN!?"

"W-what? N-no! Of course not. You don't understand-"

"Oh, so now I don't understand! The man who comes in here, asking me for my daughter's hand in marriage, tells me that I don't understand."

"Y-your highness, I swear I didn't-"

Robin's hand flung forwards, grabbing the noble by his ear and throwing him off his feet.

"Ow!" Reginald cried, swatting weakly at Robin's hand. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Taking out the trash," Robin growled, dragging the noble by his ear towards the doors.

"L-lady Lucina," Reginald cried in desperation. "Help me!"

"Never in a million years."

"NOOOOOO!"

Robin dragged the man kicking and screaming towards the doors, grabbing him and throwing him out of the palace. With a huff, she slammed the doors shut.

"Well, that was quick," Lucina remarked, smiling slightly at her mother.

"Good gods!" Robin shouted and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe the audacity of that man! Coming in here, asking ME for my DAUGHTER'S hand in marriage. Where do these people get off?"

"I have no idea, Mother," Lucina replied, shaking her head. "You should have seen some of the others."

"Some of...the others?" Robin turned back to her daughter, raising an eyebrow. "There have been others?"

"Indeed. Quite a few, actually. Ever since you and Father announced our heritage, they have been crawling in through the woodworks."

"What!? Why wasn't I ever told about this?"

"We didn't want to upset you," Lucina shrugged. "You've had a lot on your plate recently, and Father particularly enjoyed dealing with them. Suitors aren't exactly that important, either."

Robin snorted, imagining how her husband would handle a man coming into the palace and asking for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"I imagine Chrom had a field day with those little bastards."

Lucina giggled and nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. The last one barely had a leg to stand on when he left here."

"Heh," Robin chuckled and clapped her hands, taking a seat back in the throne. "So, that's it for today?"

"Actually, your highness..."

Tibalt interjected as he entered the room, carrying a stack of papers that was nearly as tall as he was.

"We have a discussion on our road infrastructure and our import tax that we must attend to."

Robin exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

"What in the world..."

Chrom looked around slack-jawed at the state of the Ylissean Market. Flower petals covered _everything_. The stalls, the ground the people; literally everything. There had to be at least two inches of petals lining the ground. Even children from around the area had started to flock to the market to play in the petals. They would grab a hand full of petals and throw it at another, like an improvised snowball. Some were even making flower petal-angels.

It was a bizarre sight indeed.

The lord blinked, hearing what sounded like a grown man crying.

He turned around, spotting a destroyed cart with a middle aged man weeping over it.

"Are you alright, sir?" Chrom asked as he made his way over there.

"No! No, I'm not alright!" The man sobbed and waved his arms at his cart. "MY CABBAGES! My precious, precious cabbages!"

Chrom glanced around, noticing the stray heads of cabbage that rolled around on the ground.

"Some hooligans blasted another hooligan onto my prized cart! It's like everywhere I go, my cabbages get violated! When will the cabbage violence end!? When I ask you!?"

The man turned to glare at Chrom, his eyes widening when he caught sight of him.

"O-oh! Your l-lordship!"

"Please," Chrom raised a hand and smiled. "Just call me Chrom."

"Um..." The man fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with such familiarity. "Do not worry about my cart, Exalt Chrom. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"No," Chrom replied, his eyes stern. "It is. The people of Ylisse shouldn't be afraid of their livelihood being destroyed. Do not worry, I will put a stop to this. Do you know where these 'hooligans' ran off to?"

The cabbage man stood to his full height, pointing to an abandoned building at the other side of the market.

"I saw them run in there, your lordship."

"Chrom," The lord corrected. "And thank you. I will see what I can do."

Chrom stalked up to the pointed out building, rapping his knuckles on the door. He could hear the sound of rumbling feet from behind the door, no doubt surprised by their sudden guest.

"Hark, friends! We have a visitor!" He heard the voice of his nephew call out. "Who goes there?"

"It's Chrom. Open up. Now."

"Oh, shit!" He heard Morgan curse from inside the home. "I told you guys he would find us!"

"Shh! Be quiet Morgan! We can still talk our way out of this."

Cynthia cleared her throat, speaking up to be heard.

"Sorry, Chrom. You'll have to schedule an appointment with our secretary if you want a meeting with the Justice Cabal."

"Secretary? You guys have a secretary?"

"...Hello."

"Severa!?" Chrom exclaimed at hearing her agitated voice. "They even roped you into this?"

"Yeah, whatever," Severa huffed. "Cynthia and Morgan seem to have a way of manipulating conversations into their favor. At least they're paying me."

Chrom smirked. Suuuure. That was the only reason.

"Yeah...about that... " Morgan began. "We aren't paying you anything. This is an unpaid internship. It said so in the contract."

"What!? B-but, my shopping!"

Chrom sighed and pinched his nose, trying to ignore the gather crowd behind them.

"So, not only did you vandalize the marketplace, but you have broken into an abandoned home and roped poor Severa into this."

"Actually, Father, we bought this house fair and square."

"...Excuse me?"

"That's right, Mr. Chrom-sir," Cynthia replied. "The last people that owned this place were notorious drug dealers, and after they were _conveniently_ arrested, we got it for a steal."

"Huh," Chrom blinked. "That's...that's actually surprisingly smart of all of you."

"Thank you for your words, Uncle! After all, how can we call ourselves the harbingers of good if we committed such a petty crime as a breaking and entering?"

"Yeah, whatever. But you still have to answer for the damage you did to that man's cabbage stand."

The door creaked open, revealing Cynthia's brown eyes peeking at the lord.

"We are prepared to discuss negotiations."

Chrom scoffed and pushed himself into the building, glancing around curiously as he did so.

The house was surprisingly furnished, given how it had that abandoned, broken down look to it.

There was a very large table in the center of the room, with a large map of Ylisstol draped over it. The map itself had several red circles drawn on it, probably indicating places where crimes were committed, knowing the nature of the Justice Cabal. There were also a few chess pieces that littered the table, probably used to mark their own positions.

Around the four sides of the table sat four, cushioned chairs, with small end tables next to each seat with various dirty cups and plates on each one.

Chrom had to admit, the room reminded him heavily of the Shepherd's old war council tent. Knowing Morgan, he probably modeled the room off of his mother's own style.

Severa sat in the back of the room behind a small desk strewed with papers, her head in her hands. Apparently the news that she wouldn't be paid was still nagging at her conscious. Her eyes, however, lingered on Owain, unsurprisingly.

Owain stood behind the table in the center, his arms crossed as he kept his face stoic. He wore his usual myrmidon outfit, with the addition of a black cape draped over his shoulders. Chrom had no doubt he had picked it out because it had 'looked cool.'

Cynthia stood off to the right of him, smiling brightly at Chrom as he walked in. Morgan stood next to her, his eyes on the ceiling as he tried to appear aloof. Chrom pretended not to notice that their hands were interlaced. Morgan's business was his business.

Chrom's eyes traveled to the wall next to him, a certain poster caught his eye.

"W-what the HELL is that atrocity doing here!?"

There, on the wall, was one of the recruitment posters that Frederick had made so long ago.

The picture depicted him in the buff, holding his Falchion out in front of him, with the words 'Chrom wants you' in bold underneath. Thankfully, the difference with this poster was that someone had painted over Chrom's naked form, giving him a very regal, and very large suit of armor.

"Have no fear, Uncle! We painted over the indecent parts."

"Yes, but _why_ is it here?"

"Because!" Cynthia began, pumping a fist in the air. "This poster is what the Justice Cabal stands for! You, and the rest of our parents, are the epitome of heroicness and epicness!"

"Uh...alright..." Chrom mumbled and shook his head, getting himself back on topic. "But the point still stands, you three destroyed a poor man's cabbage cart."

"Yeeeah..." Owain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was an unexpected casualty in our crusade. We apologized, but I don't think he heard it."

"Regardless, you three are coming with me to go apologize again and pay for the damages."

"B-but, it was his fault for putting his cabbage cart in such a precarious position!" Morgan protested.

"Precarious position? Morgan, it's a marketplace. What do you want him to do, leave it at home?"

Morgan grumbled under his breath, seeing the logic in his father's reasoning.

"Mr. Chrom-sir," Cynthia said, raising a hand. "Can we just leave an apology note instead?"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "No, Cynthia, we cannot. As you say, we are the heroes of Ylisse. When we make mistakes, we must acknowledge them, and atone for them. We can't just push them under the rug."

"Ah, advice from the Hero King himself," Owain grinned. "We shall do as you say. After all, we fight for the working class, those who have been wronged by the harsh-"

"Yeah, yeah, less talking more walking."

The three young adults nodded, Owain more reluctantly, and walked out of the room and towards where the destroyed cabbage cart was.

"What about me?" Severa asked from the back of the room.

"You're fine, Severa," Chrom replied with a soft smile. "And if you're wanting to go do some shopping, I can see if Robin and Lucina want to take you out later. My treat."

Severa lifted her head from her hands, her expression brightening. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course. If you want, you can even go and meet them up at the palace right now."

"W-well, alright."

Severa smiled and rose from her chair, walking to the front door, but stopping in front of Chrom.

"Um...thank you, Mr. Chrom," Severa mumbled, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

Before Chrom could even respond, she stomped out of the building, leaving the lord dumfounded.

"She might talk a tough game, but she's a real sweetheart when you get down to it," Chrom muttered to himself, smirking.

Sighing at the thought of what came next, Chrom left the house, walking towards the destroyed cabbage cart at the opposite side of the market.

He spotted the four off to the side. Owain, Morgan, and Cynthia were apologizing profusely while the cabbage man looked rather bored with the conversation.

Spotting the lord walking towards them, the cabbage man's expression perked up and he made a beeline straight towards him.

"Hello again," Chrom greeted. "I hope these three apologized and paid for the damages."

"Yes, yes, about that."

The shopkeeper glanced around, Chrom following his gaze.

A large crowd had gathered in the marketplace, all of them either watching the Exalt and the members of the Justice Cabal, or playing in the flower petals that covered the ground.

"I was thinking," The cabbage man began. "What if these three just help me rebuild my cart, instead of paying for the damages? And in return, I hire them to make a repeat performance of today."

Chrom blinked. "What?"

"Don't you see it? The number of people here? This is the most attention my cabbages have _ever _gotten, in any realm. I could make a killing out of this."

"Seriously?"

"Are you kidding? The cabbage stand that was destroyed by two princes and their knight as they were valiantly fighting vigilante justice? People will go absolutely bonkers over my cabbages."

"I'm not going to sell my son and his friends out just so you can make a profit," Chrom replied dangerously.

"No, no, of course not! When I say a repeat performance, I mean an exact replica. I want them to stop any thieves or ne'er-do-wells that think they can get away with theft. This marketplace could use the security, honestly. I only ask for them to repair the damages to my cart when they're done."

"Hmmm."

Chrom hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. That was a very, very interesting proposition. The Justice Cabal would get to...well be the Justice Cabal, and this man here would make a profit. Hell, most of the marketplace would make a profit. While those three were rather over the top with their crime fighting, Chrom would be lying if he said it didn't draw a crowd. And the cabbage man was right, the extra security would be nice.

"Alright," Chrom outstretched a hand. "We have a deal."

The shopkeeper grinned, shaking the lord's hand enthusiastically.

"Uh...Father?"

Chrom shifted his gaze to his son. "Yes, Morgan?"

"Do you want us to clean up this mess, too?"

Chrom glanced around the marketplace, seeing the large number of kids playing in the petals, with even a few adults joining in.

"No," Chrom smiled. "No, let's leave it."

"Alright, we can-"

A ball of flower petals smacked into Chrom's back, covering his hair and shoulders in various different petals.

Morgan stopped mid-sentence, a snicker escaping his lips at the sight of his father. It reminded him of his sister's fashion sense.

Chrom slowly turned around, facing the culprit.

A young girl, no older than seven, stood grinning at him, another handful of petals in her hands and raring to go.

"Got you!" The girl giggled, throwing another handful of petals in the lord's face, covering it.

Chrom chuckled, wiping the petals off of his face as he slowly lowered down on his haunches.

"So you did," Chrom said, sneakily grabbing a handful of his own. "But two can play at that game!"

Chrom threw the petals in the air, letting them rain down on the little girl.

The girl laughed and jumped up and down in the shower of petals, grabbing at them as they fell on her.

"Heeehee! So pretty!"

Chrom joined in on her laughter, grabbing a few more handfuls and throwing them into the air, letting the petals rain down on the both of them.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Awh! Chrom is such a sweetie. _**

**_I think my favorite part of this chapter might have been the beginning. That was pretty fun to write. I also liked dissing AppleBee's. That's right, fuck you AppleBee's. Make my steak right once and awhile. Sheesh._**

**_And fans of The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra will appreciate that reference I threw in there. That cabbage man was actually the first thing I thought of when writing that scene. _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! And thanks for the awesome support so far. I really appreciate it._**

**_Until next time!_**


	5. Parenthood Part I

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! Welcome to the first part of the fifth chapter of Reclassed!_**

**_With this two parter, we'll take a bit of a step away from Chrom and Robin's bet. What that means, is that you should expect a lot more fluff and a lot more feels for this two parter. After all, even Exalts and Tacticians have to take breaks ONCE and a while. But worry you not, after these two parts, we'll get back to it :)._**

**_So yeah. Get ready for some fluff, feely scenes, and the occasional flash back. I hope this chapter doesn't rot away your teeth too much._**

**_So read, relax, and enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or its characters_**

* * *

Robin walked back to her and Chrom's shared room, lazily munching on a loaf of bread. It had been a LONG day. That Tibalt sure loved to talk. Taxes, roads, businesses, all of the good stuff. It was very unentertaining, to say the least. But, Robin was determined. She was dead set on helping the people of Ylisse. Beating Chrom in a bet was just an added bonus.

Guessing the time, Chrom would probably already be done with his bath, so that meant that she'd have it all to herself. Perfect.

Walking down the familiar hallway, she stopped in front of her youngest daughter's room to bid her good night and possibly tell her a quick story if the time allowed it.

She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing a familiar voice coming from little Lucina's room.

"Sissy?"

"Yes, dear?"

Robin bit back a giggle. It seemed that big Lucina was getting little Lucina into bed; it was times like these that she wished she could commit a picture to memory. This, hands down, could be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"I-I..."

The toddler hesitated, as if her words would make her older sister think less of her.

"Go on, what is it?"

"I-I don't like storms..."

The older Lucina hummed, apparently not surprised.

"You know, neither did I when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Hmhm."

She couldn't help it. Robin scooted a little closer to the door, carefully opening it as to not disturb the two. She poked her head in the doorway, staring at the two girls on the opposite side of the room. She could not miss this.

The younger Lucina was snuggled up in her bed, her blankets pulled up to her neck. She clutched to a pegasus doll, her eyes frantically darting to her older self and the window where the rain pelted against it, the occasional boom of thunder echoing in the distance.

The elder Lucina sat beside her, rubbing comforting circles on the little Lucina's knee, smiling softly at her.

"You know, when I was younger, Mother would always sing me a lullaby whenever it stormed to help me sleep."

"S-she did?"

"Indeed," The elder Lucina nodded. "Would you like me to recite it for you?"

The little Lucina jumped up in bed, her scared expression changing to one of excitement.

"Please!"

Robin watched captivated, scarcely letting out a breath. She had never heard about this...

Lucina cleared her throat before breaking out into a beautiful voice, one that drowned out the sound of rain, and even the sound of the thunder.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_."

Robin stopped breathing completely, utterly engrossed with Lucina's singing. It was beautiful. Robin soaked up every word, her eyes never leaving the cerulean princess as she sang. She sang it with such conviction, that Robin even felt like _she _was the child, and that Lucina was the mother. Robin was devastated that she had never heard her daughter sing like this before. Not because she was upset that Lucina didn't share this with her, but because it felt like she was missing out on something so great.

"_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_."

Robin felt something catch in her throat. Her breath? A cry? She couldn't tell. Lucina sang as a mother would to a frightened child, but there was something more than that...

"_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight._ _Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_."

That was it. Sadness. Longing. Lucina sang the song in such a calm, motherly fashion, but underneath her tone was one of utter sadness and longing for a life that was torn away from her. All Robin could do was stand motionless, hanging on each word that her daughter sang.

"_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning."_

Lucina's voice fell to a whisper as she sang the final lines of the lullaby.

_"Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning..."_

Lucina exhaled deeply as she finished, pushing the blankets up and over her younger self's shoulders, making sure the that she still had a firm grip on her doll. Her song had done the trick. The little princess was fast asleep.

Robin watched in awe at the two, her eyes burning fiercely as tears began to form.

'_But I'll still be here in the morning..._'

That sentence repeated in her mind over and over again like an echo. She felt her lower lip tremble. She sang this song to her daughter? The one that she abandoned to become Grima? The demon that still haunts her dreams? Good gods. How could she? She left her children alone, murdered their father, and forced them to suffer through a time that no one should suffer through. It might have been some other Robin, but it was still a Robin.

'_But I'll still be here in the morning..._'

The image of her singing that song to a young Morgan ran through Robin's mind, nearly shattering her. It might have just been her pregnancy hormones, but sweet Naga. It felt like her entire being had been torn down. She had always felt guilty for Lucina and Morgan's upbringing; terribly so. The only relief she felt was that Morgan never remembered his past, as wrong as that thought might be.

In Lucina's past, however, she would always have to be there in the morning. Her parents, her family, and even her friends might have been gone, but she was always still there in the morning, living through that hell. Any child in such a position should have their parents to fall back on, but Lucina never had that. In that regard, she was utterly, hopelessly, alone, trying to lead a battered humanity to victory against insurmountable odds.

Hearing her sing like this, her emotions filling every single word, tore that wound in Robin's heart even larger.

She was going to make it up to her. As Naga as her witness, she was going to make it up to her.

* * *

Chrom strolled lazily through the palace hallways, munching on a chocolate, cream filled doughnut. He knew that Robin would think that he was bathing, so now was the perfect time to get his midnight snack.

Of course, Robin wouldn't be upset with him for getting a midnight snack, but if she knew that he got a chocolaty, delicious doughnut every night, she might be a little disappointed. But it shouldn't matter. Chrom trained every day. He deserved some chocolaty, sugary goodness once and a while.

Besides, he could just put forth the option to bathe together. It was a win-win!

Chrom snacked happily on his sweet, pleased with his compromise.

He rounded the corner to where their room would be, stopping dead in his tracks.

There was Robin, standing outside of Lucina's room.

Was she waiting on him?

Did she know his sweet secret?

Was she going to bust him?

Damn Gauis! Damn him to hell! This was all his fault for getting Chrom hooked on sweets!

Chrom saw Robin twitch slightly, and that was all the convincing he needed.

He bolted into a nearby room, slamming the door shut to keep from being seen.

"Phew!"

Chrom wiped the nonexistent sweat from his brow, leaning heavily against the door frame.

"That...was a close one."

"F-f-father!?"

Chrom spun on his heel, facing the voice that called out to him.

He almost wished he hadn't.

He was in Morgan's room alright. Of that he was certain. The stray books that littered the ground, the messy desk in the corner, and the pile of dirty clothes was evidence enough.

But the big clue?

There was a naked Morgan lying on his bed with a naked Cynthia lying on top of him.

The events that transpired next fell like dominoes.

"GOOD HEAVENS!"

Chrom covered his eyes, stumbling backwards and tripping over a stray book, falling hard against the door to Morgan's room.

"M-M-M-MR. CHROM!"

Cynthia pushed herself off of Morgan, tumbling to the ground and taking the blankets with her. As she fell she hit her head on the bed post, knocking her out cold.

"GOOD GODS!"

Morgan jumped out of bed, nearly stumbling over the fallen Cynthia, grabbing something, anything to cover up his naked form.

Settling for what he could, he snatched a framed photo off of one of his shelves, shoving it in front of his crotch.

...

It was a picture of his mother and father.

Compared to the scene that was going on down the hall, this was a circus.

Chrom kept his hands covering his eyes, tilting his head down to the floor just in case.

"W-W-WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR!?"

Morgan threw the framed picture across the room, swapping it for a pillow on his bed. Thank NAGA his father had not seen that.

"D-DON'T Y-YOU EVER KNOCK!?"

"I'M YOUR FATHER! IT'S PART OF THE JOB TO WALK IN WITHOUT-!"

Chrom stopped mid-sentence, separating his fingers a tiny bit so that he could see.

Cynthia was still lying unmoving on the floor, a blanket covering her body.

"Is...is she alright?"

Morgan looked at his girlfriend for the first time, his eyes widening in fear and surprise.

"C-CYNTHIA!"

He fell to the ground beside her, nearly forgetting to keep his pillow covering his private parts.

He shook her a few times, but it was no use. She was knocked out cold.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Morgan continued to shake her shoulder, his lower lip beginning to tremble. "Is she dead? Do we need to hide the body?"

"What!? No, she's not dead! Good gods, I thought you inherited Robin's intelligence!"

Chrom cursed and grumbled under his breath, making his way over to the unconscious pegasus knight.

He placed his index and middle finger on her neck, checking her pulse.

"As I expected, she's just unconscious."

"Oh, thank Naga," Morgan exhaled in relief, quirking an eyebrow when he noticed his father's relaxed expression. "You don't seem that worried..."

Chrom looked pointedly at him. "Have you met Sumia?"

Like mother, like daughter.

Just when Chrom was ready to let loose a storm, Cynthia's eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in the scene around her.

"W-wha?"

"It's alright," Morgan whispered, taking her hands in his. "It's alright sweetie. I'm right here, there's nothing to worry about. You just hit your head is all."

"Ah, Morgan..."

Cynthia smiled weakly, hugging Morgan's hands to her chest.

Chrom blinked, his previous anger evaporating at the scene before him. It was rather surprising. Morgan was so soft with her, so gentle. It was like Cynthia was a delicate flower that he was worried might blow away in the wind if he wasn't careful. It was unexpected, to say the least. Chrom always knew that his son was a kind man with a gentle heart. Even more than that, he knew his son was a mischievous little smart-ass. To see this loving side of him was strange. It actually reminded him of his courting of Robin.

And then, Cynthia finally noticed Chrom.

"M-M-M-MR. CHROM!"

Cynthia jumped up, using her feet to push herself into one of the corners of the room, covering her head in shame under the blanket.

Chrom sighed and rose to his feet, walking to the door. He really, REALLY, had no clue on how to handle this particular situation. So he wouldn't. At least not this one.

He put his hand on the knob, but stopped.

"Morgan, we'll talk tomorrow."

And with that, Chrom left the room.

* * *

The two parents stood outside the rooms of their children. Robin outside of Lucina's, and Chrom outside of Morgan's.

After explaining each of their experiences to each other, they both came to an agreement; they would take the day off and take their kids out. Chrom would have some fatherly time with Morgan, and Robin some motherly time with Lucina. Robin suggested that they just all go out together, but Chrom rejected that. Of course he wanted to spend time with Lucina as well, but Morgan needed some serious man to man time. So Robin obliged. After hearing about the incident in his room, she really couldn't blame him. Besides, they could all go out later. There was no deadline on this type of stuff, after all.

So there Chrom found himself, standing outside of Morgan's room, waiting for him to wake up.

Well, it wasn't just Chrom.

"Daddy?"

Little Lucina tugged on her father's arm, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"What are we doing at Morgy's room?"

"We're going to spend the day together while your mother and sister have some gal time."

Technically, it wasn't going to be man to man time. But Lucina was only four. She didn't really count.

Chrom was wanting to spend some time with the little princess anyways.

"Yay!"

Lucina jumped up and down, clapping her hands. At least she was looking forward to it.

Chrom could hear the soft sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, signaling that Morgan was coming out.

The door slowly creaked open and Morgan's head poked out, scanning the halls for any unwanted eyes.

"F-father!?" Morgan exclaimed upon seeing his father dressed up and ready to go. His eyes bulged even further when he caught sight of his sister. "L-Lucy!?"

"Good morning, Morgan."

"Hiya, Morgy!"

Morgan's face paled as he slowly retreated into his bed room.

Chrom stepped forwards, bending over so he could whisper to his son without his young daughter hearing it.

"I know Cynthia is still in there. Don't worry about it for now. I have some rather important things I plan on going over with you."

Morgan gulped and nodded shakily, fully retreating into his room and shutting the door. Chrom imagined he was bidding his farewell to Cynthia.

Eventually Morgan exited his room, closing his door in such a manner that it was impossible for Chrom or little Lucina to get a good view of the inside.

"So, what's the plan, Father?" Morgan asked, looking a little better.

Chrom crossed his arms, staring intently at his son.

"Do you love her?"

Morgan's eyes widened as he took several steps backwards, his back bumping into the door of his room.

"E-excuse me!?"

"Your father asked you a question, Morgan."

Lucina blinked, watching the two exchange words curiously. This conversation was way over her head, but she heard the word love. That must mean something good.

"I-I mean..."

"Do you?"

Morgan tilted his head down, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes."

Chrom smiled. "Good. Then we're going into town."

Morgan lifted his head, staring dumbly at his father. "Huh?"

"You heard me. We're going ring shopping."

"R-r-r-r-r-ring shopping!?"

"Yep," Chrom answered, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "We're going to pick out an engagement ring. Don't you think it's time, son?"

The big words still went over Lucina's head, but she knew she heard the word 'ring.' That was enough.

"Yay!"

Lucina jumped up and down in a circle, giggling madly.

Morgan looked uncertain for a second, but he nodded to his father's words.

"Alright. So we are."

"Good man," Chrom grinned and tousled his son's hair. "Now let's get going. We have some shopping to do."

Morgan nodded, but still seemed somewhat unsure. Cynthia was still in his room after all... but after a moment's thought, he followed his father and younger sister down the hallway.

Chrom gripped Lucina's little hand in his, leading her down the hallway and out of the palace.

"So, we're going jewelry shopping?" Lucina asked hopefully.

"Yes we are, little princess."

Lucina kicked at the floor sheepishly as she walked, then looked up to her father with wide, innocent eyes.

"Does that mean I can get something?"

Chrom glanced down at his youngest daughter, a smile tugging at his lips.

"...No."

"Wha- Why not!?"

"You have enough stuff as it is, sweetie," Chrom replied, patting the top of her head.

"N-no I don't! I could always use more stuff!"

"No means no, Lucina."

"Hmph," Lucina retracted her hand, puffing out her cheeks as she pouted.

Morgan snickered at the two's exchange, feeling his spirits lift. His father was being surprisingly cool about this situation. He was expecting to get reamed out, but instead his father had been understanding, and even pushed him to do the right thing.

It was nice. It was times like these that made him feel guilty that he couldn't remember his past.

"So, where is this shop we're going to Father?"

"A nice little jewelry store down in the market," Chrom answered, taking Lucina's little hand back in his. "It's actually where I got my engagement ring for your mother."

"Really?" Morgan asked, his interest piqued. "But, you and Mother got married right after the war with Plegia, right? How did you have time to get that ring?"

"When we briefly came back to Ylisstol before heading out against Gangrel, I was able to stop by and pick it up."

"But... that means that you only knew Mother for a few months, right?"

"That's right," Chrom grinned and glanced at his son. "There are some things that are a certainty in this world, son. My love for your mother is one of those things."

Morgan smiled brightly and continued walking beside his father, his smile faltering for a second when another thought struck him.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I ever heard about how you proposed to Mother."

"Really? I thought we would have told you by now?"

"Nope," Morgan shook his head. "I don't think you have."

"Oh!" Lucina's head perked up. "I wanna hear it!"

"Do you now, little princess?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I suppose I could tell it while we walk. It was five years ago, on the night before our final confrontation with Gangrel..."

* * *

_**Five years ago...**_

Chrom stood outside of the war tent, shuffling his feet nervously. He knew what awaited him on the inside, but he steeled his nerves. Tomorrow was the big day. They'd meet Gangrel on the battlefield. The end of the war was at hand.

But it wasn't finished yet for the lord. He still had one very, very important piece of business to attend to.

He fumbled with the velvet box in his pocket, finding a surprising amount of comfort in touching its surface. Today, he'd either become the happiest man on the planet, or he'd be rejected. To him, that was a risk worth taking. If it meant being with the woman he loved, he'd always take that chance, even if he looked like a fool.

Chrom took a deep breath and entered the tent.

As expected, Robin stood at the opposite side, leaning over the map on the table in the center. Her long, white, luxurious hair fell across her face, causing Chrom's breath to catch in his throat. The way she chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, the way she occasionally ran a hand threw her hair, pushing it behind her ear, was absolutely breathtaking. This was Robin in her natural state. This was the Robin that Chrom had so easily fallen for.

Robin lifted her head from the map in front of her, finally noticing the lord standing at the entrance.

"Good afternoon, Chrom. What can I do for you?"

Chrom felt his mouth run dry. Why was this so difficult? They had already been through so much together. And seen...so much together. That was an odd thought for him. They had already seen each other naked twice on accident, so why was this so difficult? It was just a yes or no question. He could do this.

He could do this.

"Heh," Chrom chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would join me for lunch, that's all."

Robin blinked, tilting her head to the side. "But we already ate."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a snack."

Robin looked a little taken back from the question. She looked down to the map in front of her, then back to the lord.

"I guess I could go for a little food. Maybe it'll help clear my mind some."

Chrom smiled and nodded, outstretching his hand to her, palm face up.

Robin looked curiously at the hand as she walked towards him, but shrugged and accepted his gesture, placing her hand in his.

"So, Sir Prince, where are you taking me?"

Chrom chuckled and led Robin out of the tent and through their campsite, ignoring the curious gazes of several of the other Shepherds. However, he did meet Lissa's eyes, who gave him two thumbs up.

"You'll see," Chrom replied.

Robin quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything more, allowing Chrom to lead her out of the camp and towards the grass plains on the outskirts of it.

It wasn't like the lord to be so mysterious like this.

Robin's eyes traveled from Chrom and to the clearing in front of her, her brow furrowing when she noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Horses?"

Two horses stood not thirty feet from them, one with saddle bags and the other pretty much bare other than its saddle.

"Yep," Chrom smirked at her and motioned to the horse without any bags. "After you."

Robin shrugged and walked to the horse nearest to her, mounting it and getting settled in the saddle.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going to now?"

Chrom laughed and shook his head, mounting his own horse.

"Just follow me. I have a place in mind."

That was definitely strange. Chrom was usually pretty straightforward about these types of things, so this definitely was a change of pace.

"If you say so."

Chrom whipped his reigns and kicked his feet, sending his horse off in a gallop. Robin followed suit, making sure not to stray too far from him.

The scenery passed by like a blur, trees and other bits and pieces of nature flying by. Robin glanced around as they rode, trying to find anything that might give her a hint on where they were going to. So far, nothing was very telling. It's hard to tell where you're going when all you can use to identify the area are trees and grasslands.

And yet, Robin felt a strange familiarity with the lands. She knew she had been here before, but she just didn't know when or where.

Within an hour, Chrom had apparently reached the area that he had wanted. Without a word he dismounted, walking a few feet from his horse with a hand on his chin.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, dismounting from her own horse.

"No, no," Chrom mumbled absently, staring intently at the grasslands before him. The clearing was pretty desolate, but a single, large willow tree stood in the distance.

"Let's see..."

Chrom pointed at the tree in the distance, then slowly moved his finger across the clearing, pointing at the specific spot he had in mind.

"This should be the place."

Robin watched curiously as Chrom walked back to his horse, opening the saddle bags and pulling out a blanket and a wicker basket.

"How very picnic of you," Robin joked, following Chrom close behind.

"I'm nothing if not cliché," Chrom replied with a grin of his own.

Placing the checkered blanket on the grass, Chrom placed down the basket, then sat down himself.

Robin followed suit, sitting down cross-legged across from him.

"So, let's see what we have here."

Robin reached out for the basket, opening it up and pulling out its contents.

"Two glasses and a bottle of wine?" Robin looked up from the basket and to Chrom. "This is your idea of a snack?"

"Don't worry, I brought something else."

"Really?" Robin searched through the basket once more, not seeing anything else. "I don't see anything, Chrom. What are you-"

Robin stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow at Chrom's very serious, very determined expression.

"Is something the matter?"

"Do you know where we are right now?" Chrom asked, ignoring her question.

"Hmmm?" Robin glanced around. The place felt familiar, but she just couldn't place her thumb on it. "No, I can't say I do."

"This," Chrom motioned to the land around them. "This is where we found you, lying in the grass, completely unconscious."

"You...you remembered exactly where you found me?"

"How could I not?" Chrom answered firmly, his eyes never leaving hers. "After all, it was the day that my life changed forever."

Robin blinked. This was certainly an unexpected turn in the conversation.

"W-what do you mean?"

Chrom exhaled slowly and looked out over the plains, thinking his words over carefully.

"I'm going to say what I feel, and I'm going to say it fast. So be ready."

"Uh... okay?"

Chrom took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Before I met you... my life was dull and lonely. Don't get me wrong, I would never trade away my life as a prince of Ylisse or my responsibilities, but there were times where I wished that I could just live a normal life. Everyone treated me as a prince, and never a man. They treaded softly around me, when I wanted them not to. They looked up to me, and not at me. Everything was handed to me, when I wanted to earn it with hard work and determination. That's partly why I started the Shepherds, so that I could do something worthwhile, compared to Emmeryn who gave her heart and soul to Ylisse. I had the Shepherds, but even they would occasionally forget that I was a normal person too. The only people that treated me as a person were my sisters...and then you."

"Chrom..."

"The day that we found you in this field, I knew, _knew_, that my life was going to change. I couldn't pinpoint as to why at the time, but I think I can now."

Chrom reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He moved from his seat, getting down on one knee and outstretching the velvet box towards Robin.

Robin gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes staring intently at the small box before her.

"Chrom!"

"I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat, but I'm going to do it anyways. I can't tell you what tomorrow might hold, but I can tell you one thing; I love you Robin, and deep down I think I always have."

Chrom slowly flipped the box open, revealing the engagement ring that was sitting inside, waiting for its chance to show.

"You are the wind at my back, the sword at my side, the heart in my chest, and I don't want to spend another day apart from you."

"Chrom... I... I..."

Now, she certainly had not expected this. Chrom, who could be somewhat dorky and awkward, was being anything but.

What her mind told her to say was that this was impossible. It was simply wrong. She was his tactician, and he was her general. It just wouldn't be right. Their first responsibility was to their soldiers they lead, not to each other. What would everyone say when they found out that the amnesiac chief tactician was getting hitched to the soon to be Exalt? It was wrong. It was unethical.

But, sometimes...sometimes the heart wins out over the head, and her heart had been screaming at her for months. How could it not? Chrom's face was what she saw when she woke up every morning, and what she saw every night as she fell asleep.

It didn't take her too long to decide what to say.

"...I love you, too."

"You... you do?"

"Yes," Robin felt her eyes begin to burn, the tears that had built there already beginning to blur her vision. She brought a hand up and wiped them away, as she didn't want anything to obscure her sight of the lord before her. "I do."

"So...does that mean...?"

"Yes, Chrom," Robin half laughed, half sobbed. "Yes, I will marry you, positions be damned."

"That's wonderful!"

Chrom pounced forwards, wrapping Robin in a bone breaking hug.

"Hahahaha! This is the best day of my life!"

Robin laughed as well, tightening her grip around Chrom. He felt right in her embrace, as if he was the missing piece to the puzzle that she had been searching for ever since she had awoke.

She might not know of her past, but she knew of her future, and it was already looking bright.

"Robin, listen to me," Chrom began and broke apart from their embrace. He brought a hand up and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on his cheek. "Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

* * *

_**Present...**_

"Wow," Morgan breathed. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Father."

"You should write fairy tales, Daddy!"

"Heh," Chrom chuckled and tousled his young daughter's hair, his other hand resting on his son's shoulder. "Maybe I should."

"Do..." Morgan began uncertainly, shuffling his feet nervously. "Do you think you could give me some pointers on how to do it?"

Chrom smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"I'd be honored, Morgan."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So there you have it! **_

_**Like I said, basically fluff and feels. Now, personally, I never hated Chrom/Robin's supports, but I didn't exactly love them. I love Chrobin, but their supports were kinda meh. So, as you see, I decided to write my own version of the S Support scene. I hope you liked it!**_

_**For the very first part, I actually came up with that idea from a post on the Reddit Fire Emblem sub. There was a very nice fanart that was made with the lyrics of that song, and it really tugged at my heartstrings, so I decided to use it in this chapter. **_

_**If you're curious about the song, it's called Lullaby for a Stormy Night, by Vienna Teng. It really is a beautiful song, so I advise you guys to check it out! When I hear the woman sing that song, I immediately think that that's what Lucina's singing voice would sound like. And if you're curious about the fanart, ask in the review and I'll shoot you a link! Since you can't copy and paste from here, it just seems easier that way.**_

_**In part two, we'll get to Robin and Lucina's day of fun! Oh, I wonder what they'll do!**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you for your patience! I really want to kick these out faster, but since this is basically all just original content, I'm finding it harder to write these chapter than my other fics. But do not fear, I will not quit this fic any time soon. I have many chapters planned for the future.**_

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
